The Bronze Fairy
by gpno14
Summary: Bronze Copperstorm is an experienced Pokémon trainer with quite a bit going on in his life. But, it all takes a sudden turn when he is called before Dialga and Palkia who wish to present him with a special offer. Follow his journey in Fiore and watch as he grows along side his Pokémon.
1. Sounds Like a Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction ever! First, I want to thank Insane Dominator for inspiring and helping me put together this story. If you haven't read his stories, then I highly recommend that you do. Also, I want to point out that, of course, I own nothing in this story except the OC. Well, what are you waiting for? Read the story!**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

 **Sounds Like a Fairy Tail**

The sky above was a beautiful shade of orange as the sun was beginning to set on the lands of the Johto Region. In the northern area of Johto, the town known as Ecruteak City was beginning to settle from a long day. Like many settlements in Johto, Ecruteak City had a tradition vibe to it that could be picked up on the moment someone set foot within the city limits. This was obvious just by looking around the city. The majority of the buildings including the houses were constructed in a traditional style. The same could be said for the other various forms of architecture such as the oil-lamp street lights, the stone walkways and the other decor visible to the public eye.

Ecruteak City has more to please its citizens and passing visitors. One attraction is the historic Ecruteak Dance Theater where people can go watch a group of dancers called the Kimono Girls perform. Pokémon trainers can go test their skills against the local gym leader, Morty, and his Ghost-type Pokémon. Last and certainly not least, is the famed Bell Tower and it's neighbor, the Burned Tower. Both of these towers have a long and mysterious history to them passed down for generations by the town's inhabitants. But right now, those inhabitants were going about their business; trying to finish whatever tasks that their day consisted of. One of these busy people, is a Pokémon trainer with nearly a decade's worth of experience and with the skills to show it.

Walking out of the local Pokémart, Bronze Copperstorm was making his way to his next destination. At 18 years old, Bronze is of average height and weight for his age. His hair is black in color with a simple short cut with the exception of his bangs being slightly longer than the rest of his hair. His skin tone is slightly tanned and his eyes are green. The outfit he's wearing consists of a black and white hoodie with the sleeves and hood being black and the torso a solid white with an Ultra Ball symbol on the back and the Pokémon Indigo League symbol on the front upper right. The jacket had one pocket on the upper left side closed by a zipper and two at the bottom of the jacket; those were divided by the main zipper that opens up the whole jacket. The zippers and the Indigo League Symbol were the same color as the yellow on an Ultra Ball. It was currently open revealing his red t-shirt beneath. He wore dark blue pants that were held up by a black belt; his Pokéballs attached to it. His running shoes were black and white in color unlike the fingerless gloves he wore, which were gray with yellow stitching. On his left wrist he had a silver colored bracelet with multiple colored crystals attached to it. He also wore a red bandana that was wrapped around his head; covering his forehead but leaving his hair exposed. It had a silver clip sewn in on the front with a round, gleaming stone embezzled in it. Lastly, he had a gray and black backpack with green straps; filled with all the items a traveling Pokémon trainer would have.

Bronze looked up at the setting sun. 'I should still have enough time to go for a bit _.'_ He thought to himself. He then turned, pulled his hood over his head, and started walking.

After about ten minutes of walking, he made it to one of the areas in Ecruteak he had business in; the Burned Tower. As old as the Bell Tower, this old, decrepit structure was deeply rooted in Johto's history. Even today, the legends remain of the day the Brass Tower was set ablaze after being struck by lightning, and the Pokémon that rose from the ashes afterwards.

Bronze began stepping up the stone steps at the front of the tower. "Alright, let's see if this place has anything to offer." Taking a few more steps, he was able to get a view of the inside through the front entrance. As expected, it looked to be in just as much disrepair as the outside. Nevertheless, Bronze proceeded inside.

At this point, the sun had already disappeared over the horizon so it was difficult to see anything inside the tower. This made clear to Bronze because after moving inside he tripped and fell over debris. He picked himself up while muttering various curses. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have waited till late to come here. I can't see a damn thing!" Reaching into his chest pocket, he pulled out his new smartphone he bought a while back. Before he had the phone, he had relied on his Pokégear for receiving calls from others, but now he just used it for it's radio and map functions. Turning on the phone's flashlight, he was now able to see just how much the building was falling apart. The most notable thing to him was the gigantic hole that was in the floor. Looking up, the ceiling was in similar shape, but there still seemed to be room to walk on.

'It's either up or down. And I'm not going down in that hole when it's that dark. _'_ He thought with a shiver.

Eventually he found a staircase that lead to the upper level and began his ascent. Bronze was careful with his steps and found himself at the highest remaining floor of the tower, which was only the second floor. There was nothing else above that level except the star filled sky and the full moon above. Still holding his phone, Bronze made his over to the east side of the tower where the silhouette of the Bell Tower could be seen in the moonlight. Further below the tower was the Barrier Station that helped to protect it. Bronze began to recall the events of that morning when he had first came into Ecruteak City. The first thing he tried to do was go to the Bell Tower to have a look around. However, the sages inside of the Barrier Station said he must first prove his worthiness. If he wanted to go to the Bell Tower, he first needed to win the Fog Badge from Morty, the gym leader. Although neither he or his Pokémon were expecting to take on another gym challenge that day, they were more than ready for a battle. Bronze knew that underestimating any Gym Leader would be nothing but foolish, but he would be lying if he said that it was the hardest battle he had ever had. Eight years of traveling and raising Pokémon didn't come without a fair share of struggles.

Now, with the Fog Badge in hand, and more supplies for his journey, Bronze would have to wait until tomorrow to get to the Bell Tower. Night had fallen on the city and the Barrier Station was closed until morning.

"There's the Bell Tower…" Bronze murmured, feeling strangely at peace by looking at the the majestic building. However, at the moment there was something else he was feeling. The wind had suddenly picked up and it felt like there was an intense stare directed solely at him; and it put him on edge. 'I can come back tomorrow, but I need to go. Now.'

Bronze swiftly turned, and was about to start walking to get out of the Burned Tower. That was until, he locked eyes with what he felt was staring at him.

Or in this case, who.

Standing across from Bronze, on the opposite side of the massive hole in the ruins, was a creature of legends. It had a slim, quadruped figure with primarily blue fur with white, diamond-shaped markings on its sides. It had a long snout that was also white. The underside, as well as the two long, streamer-like tails that were flowing forward were white as well. On the forehead, there was a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead with two prongs on either side of the base. Its paws were small and there was a small tuft of fur under the chin. It also had a long, thick, purple mane that was waving in the wind. Lastly, it had red eyes that were staring intensely into Bronze's green ones.

Its name was Suicune. A Legendary Pokémon rumored to roam the lands with the North Wind and had a history directly linked to the tower they were both standing in.

"Oh my… I don't believe it!" Bronze said in disbelief.

"(...)"

"You're Suicune!"

"(...)" Again, Suicune made no sound. It had yet to even move as it continued to stare at Bronze with a hardened gaze.

Bronze on the other hand was a different story. His feet were seemingly moving on their own as he unknowingly took small, delicate steps toward the Legendary Pokémon. His fingers were twitching as his right hand was hovering in a space between his belt and his backpack; as if it was trying to decide to either battle Suicune, or to try finding a Quick Ball in the bag, throw it, and hope for the best. A cold sweat began to form on Bronze as he internally struggled with what his next action should be. Part of him didn't want to do anything. Just gaze and enjoy the rare sight of a Legendary that some people would kill for. A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

' **Bronze Copperstorm, you are not yet ready.'**

"What the...?!"

With that declaration, Suicune turned around and leaped off the second story of the Burned Tower, descending into the forest next to it.

"Wait! Suicune, come back!" Bronze shouted as he took another step forward.

' **CRACK'**

Bronze was falling before he could even register what happened. During his stunned mindset, he had moved dangerously close to the hole in the floor that was right above the larger hole in the ground. The old, ruined wood was barely even intact before he moved on it. Needless to say, there was no way it could handle Bronze's weight for so long. But now it was too late for him to do anything. He had no chance to grab onto anything because he was falling directly in the middle of the hole. And his Pokémon probably wouldn't react fast enough to help him, especially with how dark was. Bronze couldn't believe this was happening to him! He had been traveling the world with Pokémon since he was ten and he meets his end like this!? All those years of life experiences wasted! Now, all Bronze could do was scream and close his eyes; waiting for whatever cruel end awaited him as he fell to the dark depths in the basement of the Burned Tower.

* * *

Silence. Silence and darkness was all Bronze Copperstone could comprehend at the moment. Well, then again he was unconscious. But if he was awake, he would have definitely noticed the two massive beings looking down at him. One of them was a large, dark blue quadruped with many gray metallic body parts. The large one on the chest had a diamond in the other creature was bipedal and light purple in color with large, pink pearls on both of its shoulders. They were Dialga, ruler of time, and Palkia, ruler of space.

Dialga looked at the still knocked out Pokémon trainer with a sweatdrop. "Should we wake him up now, Palkia?"

"Yes, let's do it." Palkia said. "On three. One."

"Two."

"Three."

They then let out loud, simultaneous roars that had an immediate effect on Bronze, who woke up in a very comical panic. Then he noticed what woke him up.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" He screamed while pointing at Dialga.

"That would be the Temporal Pokémon, Dialga." Palkia said with a little amusement in his voice.

Bronze turned around and saw Palkia. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"That would be the Temporal Pokémon, Palkia. For Arceus sake, stop screaming human!" Said a slightly irritated Dialga.

Bronze took a few seconds to catch his breath and calm himself down. He felt like he had heard those names before and then it hit him. During his time in Sinnoh, he had heard about Dialga and Palkia. If that was the case, then this is the second time today that he had a Legendary Pokémon in front of him! And there were two of them this time!

"Don't do it, Bronze." Palkia warned with narrowed eyes.

"Do what?"

"We know what you're thinking. Don't try putting us in a Pokéball." Dialga said.

Bronze gave a smug look. "I was going to use an Ultra Ball."

"Don't be a smartass." growled Dialga.

"Okay, I'm sorry. By the way, how do you two know my name?"

"We have been watching you for some time, Bronze. I must say, I'm impressed with how much you have accomplished in your short lifetime." Palkia praised. "Putting that aside, do you know why we brought you here?"

"Is it because something bad happened to Arceus? And now my Pokémon and I are the only ones that can save the universe from being destroyed?" He guessed with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Both Dialga and Palkia grew an incredulous look on their faces. "What!? No! Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that!?"

"Uh...nowhere." He felt rather stupid now.

"Anyway…" Palkia said in an exasperated tone. "We brought you here to present you with an opportunity. One that no one has ever been given before. A chance to have a journey in an entirely different world."

"I'm listening."

"Then allow me to explain." Dialga started. "On a world far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore; a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home; bought and sold in everyday marketplaces. For most, magic is merely a tool; a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art that they've devoted their lives to practice. These are the wizards. Banded together in magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail."

Bronze deadpanned. "Sure sounds like a fairy tale to me."

Dialga had half a mind to stomp on the insolent little human and be done with this. Thankfully, Palkia was a bit more levelheaded and was able to calm him down. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Bronze Copperstorm, please don't test my patience. Now do you accept the offer to travel to Fiore, or not?"

Now Bronze had a serious look on his face as he contemplated his decision. The adventurous side of him wanted to say yes right away, but that part was being held back by the more rational part of him. If he was going to make his choice, then he had a few questions he needed answered first.

"This is a big decision. Possibly one of the biggest that I've ever had to make. Before I do anything, I have a few concerns."

Palkia answered. "And what would those be?"

"First off, I take it this new world doesn't have any Pokémon?"

"No. Pokémon, as well as different worlds are an entirely unknown concept to the natives. So whether or not you decide to tell anyone about you or your Pokémon's origin is up to you. But while we are talking about Pokémon, there is something you should know."

"What would that be?"

"When they are in Fiore, they will no longer be restricted to knowing just four attacks at a time. So in other words, if they learn one move, they won't have to forget another."

Bronze grew a big smile on his face. "Wow! So any move that they learned during their lives can be remembered without having to forget another!? Does that include moves taught by a TM or HM too?"

"Yes, it does."

"That's awesome! We'll get to work on remembering moves right away!" He pumped a fist in excitement.

Palkia nodded. "Was that all you wanted to know?"

Bronze quickly answered. "No wait. What about all the medicines and other supplies I would need to take care of my team? I wouldn't be able to get anything for them. And what about all of my other Pokémon that are back on Earth? I won't abandon them even if I do have a once in a lifetime chance here."

Both Dialga and Palkia grew an understanding look on their faces. During the time they had spent watching over Bronze, they had been able to get a read on his personality. Although he may have been a smartass on occasion, he was still a very kind and dedicated person who would lay down his own life for his friend's and his Pokémon's safety. This must be one of the reasons 'THEY' have chosen him.

Then Palkia had an idea. "Okay Bronze, how about this. I will give you the power to open and close portals and travel between the two worlds on your own will. This way, you won't have to worry about any of that. How does that sound?"

If Bronze wasn't already excited, then he sure as hell was now! "Really!? I'll be able to warp space like you can!?"

"Well, not exactly. I'll be giving you enough power to open and close portals, but not enough to control space at your will. Also, it's going to require a bit of effort and concentration to open and close them. Leaving them open doesn't drain you, so they can last as long as you want. It's just the matter of creating and fixing spacial tears that require work."

Dialga sighed. "And if Palkia can trust a bit of his power to you, then I guess I can share a bit of mine with you as well. It won't be much. Just a bit of time manipulation to use on objects. Nothing too big though."

Palkia then chimed in. "But be warned. It would not be wise to rely on these powers in combat. The extent of the power we will give you will only be enough for conveniency uses at best. Therefore, I would recommend relying on your Pokémon for any fights you may get into. They should be more than capable, especially with their enhanced power."

Bronze was practically jumping up and down with that big smile still on his face. Everything that he has heard so far has done nothing but excite him to no end. He was ready to go, but he still had one important question he had to ask.

"A few more things. Is the time of that world parallel to Earth? How did I get here in the first place and why are you offering me this?" He asked.

The two Legendaries looked at each other and then back at Bronze. Dialga spoke first. "To answer your first question, yes it does. Second, we watched you approach the Burned Tower and figured that at some point you would go down into the basement level, so we opened a portal for you come here. We didn't expect you to fall in it from the top floor, but I suppose the end result is all that matters."

Bronze stopped his jumping and formed a deflated look on his face. "Gee thanks…"

"As for why, well this is simply an act of kindness. A rare chance for you to make new friends and grow with your Pokémon. So if that's all the questions you have, do you accept?"

"Yes, I do!" Bronze stated with enthusiasm.

"Very well then. First let us give you the powers we have promised." Bronze's body was then bathed in an indigo light and then a pink one, signaling the transfer of powers to his body. He felt a little strange as it happened, but the feeling soon faded as the glows went away. Now he had figure out how to use his new gifts, but that could come later.

"And now, we will send you to begin this new adventure! Until we meet again, Bronze Copperstorm." A white flash overtook his vision and when it died down, he was no longer there. Palkia took a deep breath and then looked over at Dialga. "Do you believe this was the right course of action?"

"Yes, I do.' Dialga answered. "You know as well as I do that Bronze wasn't the only one that needed this. 'THEY' need to learn as well. It's been far too long already."

"I suppose you are right." Palkia concluded.

* * *

Bronze's eyelids fluttered open as he had once again been knocked out. He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes to remove any remaining sleep from them. Taking a look at his surroundings, he was a forest. Where? Well, he had better find out.

Looking up at the sky, the sun was beginning to rise which meant it was the break of dawn. "They said the time ran parallel to Earth's, so I must have slept through the night." Bronze then checked to see if he had everything he had with him before he planned his next move. "Pokéballs, check. Bag, check. Bandana, check. Bracelet, check."

"Me hear a voice!"

Bronze swiftly turned around and saw a fairly unusual sight. A large, green ape-like creature with pink hearts on its body walked out from the treeline. "You man…. me no like man! Wanted woman!"

"Man no like ugly monkey." Bronze retorted while reaching for one of his Pokéballs. The creature yelled and began to charge at him. Bronze simply smirked while activating a red and white Pokéball in his right hand. He threw it towards the monkey and yelled, "Go, Charizard! Use **Steel Wing**! **"**

The Pokéball opened in a white flash, which formed into a draconic, bipedal Pokémon that was mainly orange with a cream underside from its chest to the tip of its tail, which had a sizable flame at the tip. It had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns on the back of its rectangular head. There were two large wings with teal undersides on its back and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint on each wing. Its arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly and each limb had three white claws. The legs were stocky and there were cream colored soles on its feet. This was Charizard; Bronze's first Pokémon that has been with him since the beginning.

Charizard roared out and charged at the monkey, who was standing in shock at the sudden appearance of Charizard. His wings glowed a brilliant white and struck the creature; sending it flying back to the edge of the treeline. The monkey got back up and ran away into the brush, not wanting to fight Charizard further.

Bronze walked up to Charizard and patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, bud. You made it run away in one hit!" He praised his partner. Charizard looked at him and smiled. The sunlight began to creep over the trees and shined on Charizard's forehead. On it was a silver headplate with intricate designs secured by two black straps wrapped under his chin and behind his horns. Like his trainer's bandana, there was a gleaming stone embedded in the center atop his forehead.

"If I knew it was that weak, I wouldn't have hit it so hard."

"Yeah, but still you have…" Bronze's words faded away as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Charizard had a similar look on his face as they both realized what he just did. "D-did you just talk to me?"

Charizard recovered from his own surprise and smirked. "Technically, I've always been talking to you. You just couldn't understand me."

"Smartass. Huh, we really are alike!" Bronze laughed, getting over his own shock. Charizard joined in the laugh as well.

After making sure there were no more of those ugly monkeys in the area, Bronze let out the rest of his Pokémon to discuss what had happened recently. All in all, his team was pretty excited about this new journey they were going to take, especially the fact that they now could remember all the attacks they learned in their lives. They couldn't do it now, but that was nothing a little practice wouldn't fix. Over the next hour, Bronze had made breakfast for him and his team. As they talked, he suggested they try to find the guild Dialga had talked about, Fairy Tail. After they finished eating and cleaned up, Bronze returned everyone to their Pokéballs, drew his hood over his head, and showed off a confident smile. "Watch out Fiore, cause this Pokémon trainer's comin for ya!"

* * *

Not long after he took off, Bronze was able to find a trail to follow. After a few hours of walking, a town by the ocean had come into view. Happy to have finally found civilization, he ran as fast as he could into town to explore. Thankfully, the people spoke the same language he did, so he was able to ask them about the town, which was called Hargeon. Suddenly, a thought had occurred to him; he had no money. Sure he had plenty of money from his home world, but he highly doubted that it would be worth anything here. Then again, he had better make sure.

"Excuse me sir!" Bronze said as he walked up to a local food vendor.

"Yeah kid, what do you need?"

"I want to buy some food." He then pulled out a stack of the money he used back on Earth and showed it to the man running the store, who took one look at it and scoffed.

"Nice try kid, but I only accept Jewels here."

"Jewels? Like the gem kind?"

"You don't even know what Jewels are!? Get out of here ya bum! I don't serve for free!"

"Whatever, asshole. I wasn't even hungry." Bronze scowled and walked away. Well, it was official. He was broke. 'Damn. What am I gonna do for money?' Suddenly, he had an idea and turned around. "Hey, asshole!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"Where is the nearest trade shop?"

"Head that way down the street!" The shopkeep pointed further into town. "NOW GO ALREADY!"

"Thank you, you're so kind!" He said while making sure to say it in the most sarcastic voice he could. Just for good measure, he also flashed a big cheesy smile. It obviously worked like he wanted it to judging by the items being thrown at him by the angry man.

Walking further into town, Bronze came across what seemed to be a very popular trade emporium. He walked inside and made his way over to the closest open counter, who was being run by another man. 'Already he looks nicer than the last one.' He thought to himself.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" greeted the worker.

"Hi." Bronze reached into his VERY spacious bag and pulled out a small, round ball of pure gold that was known as a 'Nugget' in his world and handed it to the clerk. "How much can I get for that?"

The clerk took the nugget in his hand and immediately had sparkles in his eyes. "Wow, this is pure gold! You're looking at at least 500,000 Jewels here!"

"500,000? Is that a lot?" Bronze asked.

"It's quite a hefty amount thats for sure! You could do a lot with that kind of money." If that was the case, then Bronze's money problems were already solved! In all the years he had traveled, he NEVER sold anything that had high monetary value. All the money he spent came from prize money he earned from battling other trainers. Now he had 500,000 Jewels for selling just ONE Nugget! He had a crapload those things! Imagine how much he could get for selling Pearls, Big Pearls, Big Nuggets, Star Pieces, Comet Shards and all sorts of other things. He had lots of everything!

"Hey, are you willing to sell that shiny stone on your forehead?" The clerk asked. Bronze reached up and touched the stone that was attached to his red bandana. "And what about those crystals on your wrist? I've never seen gems like those before. I bet I could give you a good price for them." The clerk offered.

Bronze quickly covered up the bracelet that the crystals were attached to with his hand and shook his head. "No, I don't want to sell any of those." Bronze said in a kind, but firm voice. He couldn't imagine how pissed his Pokémon would be if he sold either of those items. Not that he would ever sell them anyway.

* * *

After exchanging the Nugget for the money, Bronze shook hands with the clerk thanking him for his service and exited the trade shop. With his money problem solved, he continued to wander around Hargeon. He pulled out his smartphone and wasn't surprised that he didn't get any signal. He had an idea to fix that, but now wasn't the time to try anything. Right now, he just wanted to know the time, which was around 12:00pm. 'Huh, it's lunch time. I could go for a quick bite.'

As he kept walking, he heard a large commotion further down the street and decided to check it out. He kept hearing the word 'Salamander' over and over again from the girls in the crowd. Actually, now that he looked, the crowd was made up of nothing but girls. It looked like he was the only guy there. Slowly but surely, he made his way to the front of the crowd and put his hood down. In the center of all the females was another guy, who Bronze assumed was the Salamander person. All the girls around him had hearts in their eyes, including a blonde girl who was slowly making her way over to the Salamander. 'Maybe he's one of those wizards Dialga had talked about.'

Out of nowhere, Bronze heard a voice shout out from the crowd. Looking over, Bronze saw a guy with pink hair wearing a sleeveless, black waistcoat with gold trimming that was opened and untucked. He had a thick, black wristband on his left wrist and he wore white, baggy, knee-high pants. Lastly, he had a white scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck. The guy was carrying a lot of stuff on his back as he made his way through the crowd shouting. "Hey! Igneel, it's me…" He stopped as he caught sight of the Salamander in the middle of the crowd and grew a disappointed look on his face. "Who the heck are you?"

Apparently, that one sentence was enough to anger all the girls around him as they started to attack him, commenting on his rudeness. Bronze could've tried to help the guy fight the girls off, but he had a few things stopping him. One, he wasn't much help in a fight by himself. He had learned basic defense skills during his travels, but he didn't practice fighting too much. He mainly just did what he needed to stay fit for traveling. Two, he couldn't call his Pokémon out in such a big crowd to help without drawing attention. And three, which was probably the biggest reason, was because he was laughing too hard.

Eventually, the girls let off of the pink haired guy and allowed him to get back up. Then, Salamander tried to offer him an autograph, only for it to be turned down as the guy denied it and tried to walk away. This caused him to get another brutal beating from the girls. Again, Bronze couldn't hold it in as he began laughing and said, "Hahaha, oh man! What's the big deal with this Salamander guy anyway?"

As it should have been expected, that comment didn't sit well with the girls. Before Bronze could even try to run, he became the subject of one of those beatings he had been laughing about moments ago. After they were done with them, they threw him outside the crowd away from the center where he was a minute ago. "It's only funny when it happens to someone else." He whimpered in a comical fashion.

After recovering enough from his beating to walk around, Bronze decided it was time to listen to his stomach and find something to eat. He made his way over to a restaurant and sat down for something to eat. As he was eating, he noticed a familiar pink haired guy and blonde come into the restaurant to. Now that he was closer, Bronze noticed a small, blue cat with a bag on it's back that was with the guy and it appeared to be… talking?

Bronze had finished his meal and was about to go and try talking to them, but then the pink head started eating. 'Oh Arceus, I need to get out of here before I lose what I just paid for.' Bronze thought, referring to his lunch. He walked passed them to get out of the restaurant, being careful to avoid looking at the pink head that was eating like a starving Carvanha. He opened the door to the outside and looked behind him to see if anyone was coming out with him. To his surprise, the blonde girl from earlier was leaving too. He stepped out of the way and held the door open for her.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said while smiling in return.

They then took off in opposite directions. The girl going about her business as Bronze was going about his. He kept walking and pulled his hood over his head again. Now it was time for him to get information on the guild that he had been told about. Fairy Tail.

* * *

Night had descended on Hargeon as Bronze was laying on top of a building on the edge of town, trying to get a bit of sleep. He could have used his money to rent a room somewhere but there was a reason why he didn't. He had found out that the guild known as Fairy Tail was in the next town over called Magnolia. After learning this, he went to purchase a map of Fiore and found the direction he needed to go in to get there. Rather than wait to take off in the morning, he had opted to hike through the night and get there by sun up. Before he went to sleep, he had found a secluded area in town and released his Pokémon in order to serve them dinner. Unfortunately, they had been able to hear their trainer get beat up by all those girls earlier that day through their Pokéballs, and had spent a great deal of time laughing about it until they were fed. Now, he was just trying to get some sleep for the long night ahead. Until the sound of crashing waves woke him up.

Bronze bolted upright and looked in the direction of the water. A large boat had washed up on the shore and there was debris everywhere. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked to see if anyone was hurt. As he focused in, the first thing he recognized was the blonde girl and the blue cat from earlier, the former seemed to be yelling at something that wasn't in his line of sight. He looked around some more and not surprisingly, the pink head was there too. At the moment he seemed to be fighting someone as he took a deep breath and… breathed fire!? He followed the direction the fire stream was going and saw… the Salamander!?

Bronze took his binoculars down from his face. This was just too weird for him to understand. 'Should I go try to help?'

The sound of movement below snapped him out of his thoughts. He moved over to the edge of the roof he was on and looked down. Beneath him was a large group of men wearing armor that seemed to be moving on the direction of the fighting. They must have been the local authorities. "You know what? They'll be fine." He said to himself with a sweatdrop. Bronze quickly scaled down the side of the building and ran in the direction he was told Magnolia was in. He continued running until he was just outside of the town's limits. Just then, he heard a large explosion go off and turned around in the direction it came from. He saw a large, fiery smoke cloud rise into the air, which looked like it came from the area the fighting was in. 'Glad I dodged that one.'

Bronze dismissed it and began to walk down the path to Magnolia. No one but him, his Pokémon, and the starlit sky above there to witness the beginning of his new journey.


	2. Natsu vs Charizard

**Hello readers! First let me say thank you to all those who have read and/or followed my story. Any helpful reviews that have been posted, I have taken into consideration so thank you; for those.**

 **To the guest reviewer that asked if there is going to be any characters from the Pokémon anime involved... If by that you mean Ash Ketchum, then no. Ash will have no appearance in this fic.**

 **With that being said, let's get on with it!**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

 **Natsu vs Charizard**

The sun was once again shining on the land of Fiore. Its light was shining through the canopy of trees and onto the forest floor. One of those rays was shining on the face of a certain Pokemon trainer. Bronze groaned in annoyance and tried to shield his eyes with the hood of his jacket, but the heat from the sun was making it too uncomfortable. Sighing in defeat, he opened his eyes and stood up.

Bronze had spent the majority of the night walking on the path to Magnolia. He could have asked one of his Pokemon to give him a lift and maybe have them in town before sunup, but he decided to tough it out and let them sleep through the night. Even though he had some rest before starting his walk, he was still pretty tired from the day's events and resorted to sleep under a tree in the thickets. Reaching into his pockets, he looked at his phone to check the time. It was just past 10am.

'Huh, I don't usually sleep this late. I guess my sleep schedule is a little messed up.' He thought to himself. He turned and looked over to his right and could see the path he was walking on through the bushes. To his left, further into the tree line, he could see what looked like a small clearing and what sounded like running water. Bronze decided to investigate by going towards the clearing and found a small creek. With the trees surrounding the area but not in it, the sunlight was able to shine onto the water, giving it a shining, crystal-clear look. 'Looks like a pretty nice spot to make breakfast.'

After setting up the equipment needed to make the food, Bronze let his Pokemon out to get some fresh air while he made their meals. While he did that, everyone just talked amongst themselves, drank some water from the creek, or simply enjoyed the scenery they were in. While they were talking, they discussed the matter of them relearning their attacks, which Bronze stated that as soon as they can settle themselves in this world, they will begin training to do so. When they had finished eating, they helped Bronze pack up the gear and returned to their Pokeballs, except for Charizard. Said Pokemon instead walked up to his trainer and asked, "How much further do we have to go until we reach Magnolia?"

"Ummm"… Bronze reached into his bag and pulled out the map he had bought yesterday and looked at. "If I had to guess, probably another three hours of walking and we'll be there."

"Yeah, walking speed. Why didn't you ask any of us to get you there? We could have been there in less than half the time." Charizard stated.

"I just thought I would let you guys get some sleep. Besides, I wanted to walk to clear my head. A lot has happened to us recently after all."

"No kidding. Well, hop on. I can fly us there within the hour." The Fire/Flying type offered as he crouched down to let his trainer on his back.

"You don't have to. I don't mind walking a little more."

"Oh please, I know you're tired, Bronze. You haven't been sleeping well lately after all."

Bronze was about to argue back again but stopped before he said anything. Charizard was right; he hasn't been resting as much as he should have. A ride would help him rest a bit more. Also, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy riding a Pokemon to travel. "Yeah, you're right." He looked at his Pokemon with a grateful smile. "Thanks, bro."

"Sure thing, bro." Charizard said while returning a smile.

Bronze climbed onto Charizard's back and held on tight. "Alright, let's go!" The Pokemon spread his wings and took off into the sky. The branches of the trees swaying about as they bursted through the canopy. Charizard leveled himself out and began to fly in the direction of Magnolia while maintaining a good altitude. Both Trainer and Pokemon enjoyed the view as they sped through the sky toward their destination. Although, if they had looked down at the path Bronze was walking on the night before, they would have noticed a now very familiar trio moving in the same direction as them.

* * *

True to his word, Charizard was able to get Bronze to Magnolia in no time at all. They decided to land just outside of the town to avoid anyone panicking over their appearance. Landing on a hill, they were able to get a good view of the town.

"It's a decent sized town. Bigger than I thought." The Pokemon mused.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder how we're supposed to find Fairy Tail." Bronze let out a sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do some poking around and find out."

"Hold on, look at that." Charizard said, pointing to a large building with twin spires on it. "You think that could be it?"

The Pokemon trainer squinted his eyes and took at what was pointed out. "I don't know. It looks more like a church or something, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. What about that place?" He said, referring to a large building with three floors and a red roof.

"Maybe. Well then, I'll leave you to it. Happy hunting." With that being said, Charizard returned to his Pokeball and Bronze began his walk into the town.

Magnolia seemed to be a very nice place to say the least. The citizens all seemed to be in good spirits with the adults conversing with one another and the children happily playing in the streets. Seeing all this was enough to put a smile on Bronze's face. The first thing he went to do was check out the building with the large spires on top, hoping that it was the Fairy Tail guild he was looking for. Unfortunately, his first guess was correct. After asking the people around the church, he learned that the impressive building was called Kardia Cathedral, and that the building with the three floors was the Fairy Tail guild. Along the way to the guild, Bronze noticed many different varieties of stores, including a few trade shops where he could sell more of his stuff.

Finally, he found himself standing in front of the guild owned by Fairy Tail. Upon closer look, the building did have three floors; each one getting smaller the higher it was, giving the building a pagoda appearance. The roofing on each floor had red tiles. The green colored gate in front had the words 'FAIRY TAIL' painted in blue on it. There was also some kind of strange golden symbol on the gate that Bronze couldn't make out, but he guessed it was supposed to resemble a fairy. Lastly, the front door was orange and shaped like a curved leaf, with a divided heart on it.

"So this is it, huh? Fairy Tail…" Bronze murmured to himself as he took in the appearance of the building. It had taken some time to get here, but now the moment has come. It was time to find out if the words of praise that Dialga and Palkia had given this place were true. If this really was the beginning of a new journey for him and his Pokemon, or if they decide to just go back to their own world and continue where they left off. Taking a deep breath, the Pokemon trainer raised his hand to open the front door. Just as he was about to reach it, he heard a feminine voice speak out from behind him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm about to join Fairy Tail!"

Bronze turned around and immediately recognized the the person who spoke. It was the same blonde girl from the fan girl crowd, the restaurant, and the destroyed port in Hargeon. And right behind her was the pink haired guy from before and his blue cat. 'You gotta be kidding me! These guys again!?'

The blonde then took noticed of him and grew a look of realization. "Hey, I remember you! You're that guy from the restaurant!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you three are the ones I've seen causing trouble in Hargeon." He replied back.

The girl suddenly began to sweatdrop while chuckling nervously. The pink head on the other hand, simply flashed a toothy grin while snickering. The cat was the only one who gave an reply.

"Aye sir! That's us alright!"

Bronze looked at the cat in mild surprise. "So you really do talk? I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me at the restaurant. How can you do that?"

"It's because I'm a cat." The feline simply responded.

"Okay… you got a name, little guy?"

"Aye! My name's Happy." The cat now dubbed Happy stated. "And I remember you too. You're the guy that got beat up by all those fangirls!"

Bronze's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation; remembering all too well the thrashing he received at the hands of the angry females. Right then, the pink head began to laugh out loud.

"Aw man, so you're the guy that got thrown out of the crowd!? That's hilarious!" The guy said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh like you have room to laugh, pinky! You got it worse than I did! I thought it was pretty funny before I was on the receiving end." The Pokemon trainer retorted.

"Wait, so you're the jerk that was laughing at me? What the heck man!? That wasn't funny!" The pinkette growled.

"You were just laughing at me, but yeah, I'm sorry. Guess it's only funny when it happens to someone else, huh?"

The pinkette took a second to think about it, and then his toothy grin was once again present. "Yeah, that's true. Anyway, the name's Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?"

"Bronze Copperstorm." Bronze said while returning the grin. He then looked at the girl, who had remained silent through the exchange. "What about you? I take it I can't just call you blondie, right?"

"No, I wouldn't prefer it. My name's Lucy. Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile.

"Likewise. So did you just say you were joining Fairy Tail?"

"Yep! I've wanted to join for a really long time. Now, I might finally get to!" Lucy said with excitement.

"What about you, Bronze? Did you come to join the guild too?" Happy asked while flying in front of him.

"Yeah, I hope so. An acquaintance of mine told me about the guild and I figured I would check it out." Bronze wasn't lying to them. He just didn't specify that his 'acquaintances' were the rulers of time and space itself.

"Alright, awesome! You guys will love it here!" Natsu proclaimed while he walked to the door. "Well, what are we waiting for!?" He then raised his leg and kicked open the door. "WE'RE BACK!" ("Aye!")

Looking inside, the guild hall had many wooden support pillars around the hall and a lot of tables that led to a bar. To the right of the door was a board with many pieces of paper pinned up on it. The floor was wooden parquet and there were two sets of stairs that led to the second floor. There were people throughout the whole room. Some were eating and drinking, others were talking with each other, and some appeared to be practicing magic. At least that what it looked like to Bronze.

'So this is a wizard guild. And these are wizards.' He continued to look around and noticed Natsu walking forward to some guy. 'If that's the case, then Natsu must be a wizard too. That would explain the fire that I saw him breathe back in Hargeon.'

The guy that Natsu was approaching turned around. He had buck teeth and wore a brown jumper. "Hey Natsu! Word is you destroyed the port in Hargeon. Why did you-." He didn't finish the sentence before Natsu leaped over and kicked him across a few tables and chairs, much to the confusion of Lucy and Bronze.

"You jerk! You lied about that Salamander guy! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu yelled.

"I didn't lie! It was just a rumor I heard!"

"Just a rumor!?"

"You wanna go!?"

It all erupted from there. As soon as Natsu and the buck toothed guy started to duke it out, nearly everyone else in the room started to do the same thing. Happy tried to calm Natsu down, but was instead sent ricocheting off of a few fighting guild members. Lucy was still relishing in the fact that she was finally at Fairy Tail, while Bronze just stood there trying to make sense of the madness.

"So Natsu's finally back, huh?" A voice called out. That voice belonged to a guy with spiky, dark blue hair. He wore a silver necklace with a cross on it and a pair of dark blue pants. For some reason he was topless, exposing the dark blue guild mark on his chest. His name is Gray Fullbuster, a talented wizard with a stripping habit. Right now, he was walking over to where Natsu was fighting with the others. "It's time you and me settled the score!"

"Gray, your clothes." A woman sipping from a wine glass pointed out.

"I don't have time for that!" He said.

The woman who spoke up was admittedly very pretty. She had long brown hair, a curvy figure, and amethyst colored eyes. Her skin was also slightly tanned like Bronze's. She wore a light blue bikini top, and brown capri pants held up by a pink belt. There were also grey arm bracelets on her upper arm and regular bracelets on her wrists. Her name was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"This is why I don't date any of the guys here. They have no class." She then proceeded to lift an entire barrel, most likely filled with booze, to her mouth and started drinking it, much to the shock of the newcomers.

'Doesn't that just scream irony.' Bronze thought to himself.

Gray, who had stripped down to his underwear, once again yelled out. "Get over here and fight me, Natsu!"

"No, put your clothes on first!"

"It's only noon and you're all fighting like a bunch of babies!" From behind them, a large built man who was considerably tall with a scar on the right side of his face and upward spiked white hair appeared. He wore blue pants with a matching jacket that had white markings on the back. He also wore a pair of wooden sandals. His name was Elfman Strauss, a man who believed the solution to any problem are your own fists. "Be like me and act like real men!"

Lucy heard him and sighed. "I can't believe he's encouraging them." At that moment, Natsu and Gray turned and sent Elfman flying away in a single punch.

A smooth sounding voice spoke up behind them. "Why do you guys always have to be so noisy? Take it outside." It belonged to a guy with orange hair and a pair of glasses. His shirt was the same color as his hair with a green jacket over it. He also wore a pair of baggy, black pants and brown shoes. His name was Loke, and he was very well known as an eligible bachelor thanks to a popular magazine called Sorcerer Weekly, but that wasn't so hard to figure out due to the two girls currently fawning over him.

Just then, some debris from the fighting came and smashed into his head, causing him to fall down. He got back up with a frown on his face and started walking towards the fighting. "Wait here, ladies. I'll settle them down so you don't get hurt." The two girls then cheered him on as he dove into the brawl.

"What a playboy." Bronze whispered to Lucy, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. He's off the list." She said as she crossed a 'X' over picture of Loke in a magazine.

"This place is a madhouse! Is there a single sane person here?" As if on cue, a soft feminine voice spoke out from the side of where they were standing.

"Oh, hello. Are you new here?"

Both Lucy and Bronze turned to see another curvy figured girl carrying a platter with drinks on it. Her hair was long and white with a small, upright front ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless maroon dress with a pleated skirt and a light pink bow on the top. There was also a necklace with a round blue stone on it. All in all, she was very beautiful. Her name was Mirajane Strauss, a very famous model for the Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy exclaimed in admiration, instantly recognizing who Mirajane was. Bronze however, didn't say anything. For some reason, his mouth had suddenly felt very dry when he saw her, and was unable to make out any words.

"Shouldn't we be putting a stop to this?" Lucy asked of Mirajane.

"This kind of thing happens all the time around here, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides…" The poor white haired maiden didn't get to finish talking before the beast of a man called Elfman was thrown onto her, causing both of them to crash into a table. "...it's kinda fun, don't ya think?" She then passed out with a ghostly apparition of herself appearing above.

Both Bronze and Lucy panicked and ran up to them. Bronze trying to get the big man off of Mirajane while Lucy was freaking out right next to him.

"Come on man, get up! You're crushing her!" He yelled while pulling on Elfman to move him.

"Please don't die, Mirajane!" Lucy panicked.

"GIVE BACK MY UNDERWEAR YOU JERK!" The now completely naked Gray yelled to Natsu, who was currently laughing while waving the clothing in the air tauntingly. Gray then casually walked up to a mortified Lucy, and asked a very inappropriate question. "Excuse me miss, can I borrow your underwear?"

As soon as he said that, Lucy smacked him away. "AS IF!".

Right after that, Loke came and picked her up bridal style, much to her discomfort. "A lady like you shouldn't be exposed to all of this."

Then, Elfman suddenly appeared and punched Loke away. "Talk with your fists!" He was then kicked away by Natsu.

"Shut up, Elfman!" Gray then got back in his face, thankfully with his pants on now.

Back with the Pokemon trainer, Bronze had managed to get Elfman off of Mirajane and was helping helping her to her feet. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

Mirajane dusted off her dress a bit, then looked at Bronze with a sweet smile. "I may have a bump on my head, but I'm ok. Thank you for helping me."

"S-sure, no problem." He stuttered as he turned away with a small blush. "Your names Mirajane, right?"

"Mmhm, Mirajane Strauss. What's your name?"

"Bronze Copperstorm. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The chaos inside the guild hall continued around them. Back at the bar, Cana set down her barrel with an irritated look on her face. She then pulled out a few cards and a colorful magic seal appeared. "Okay guys that's enough. Calm down before I get mad." This caused others in the fight to activate their own magic power, including, Loke, Elfman, Natsu and Gray.

'Is that what magic power looks like? I've never seen people do anything like it.' Bronze thought in amazement.

Suddenly, loud footsteps began to shake the entire room as a large shadowed figure stepped into the fighting. Its presence was enough to make everyone stop fighting and quiet down. Except for one.

Natsu stood in the center of the crowd with a triumphant laugh and stance. "Haha! All of you got scared and quit. That means that I wi-". The towering figure then stomped on Natsu, effectively shutting him up.

" **What do you brats think you're doing!? You'll destroy the whole guild hall!"**

"Hi there, Master. I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane politely said to the giant.

"That's the master!?" The two newcomers said in sync.

" **What's this? Some new recruits?** " The large figure then began to shrink down to a size that was smaller than any other person in the guild hall. Once it stopped, it was revealed to be an old man. "Hello there, my name is Master Makarov. Pleasure to meet you."

Makarov wore a two eared, blue and orange striped hat with his white hair sticking out the sides. His mustache was white as well. The orange jacket he had had blue stripes at the end of each sleeve. He wore it over a white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail mark in black on the front. His pants matched his jacket and his shoes were pointed.

"He's the guild master? He's so tiny." Lucy pointed out.

Makarov then jumped up to the second floor of the guild. He hit his head on the railing in the process, earning a few chuckles from the crowd, including Bronze. He then stood and cleared his throat, silencing everyone so he could speak. "You've done it again, you brats! Look at all these complaints that the Magic Council has sent me!" He gestured a large stack of papers to the crowd. "I swear, all you brats are good for is making the higher ups mad at me!" He paused to notice that most of the guild members had their heads down in shame. "However…" He then lit the stack of papers on fire and threw it into the crowd as Natsu leapt up to eat it, much to the shock of Bronze. "I say to heck with the Magic Council."

"Now listen. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of the energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules, then our magic will never progress. So when those blowhards of the Magic Council scare you, just remember to follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" Makarov concluded followed by a cheer from the crowd.

Bronze had listened well to the master's words and smiled. 'Maybe I was too quick to judge this place.'

* * *

After Makarov had given his speech, the guild hall was quickly cleaned up. During that time, Mirajane had stamped the Fairy Tail guild mark on Lucy, who requested it be on the back of her right hand in the color pink. She then went to put a stamp on Bronze, who had asked it be on his left forearm in emerald green; the same color as his eyes.

Lucy ran up to Natsu with her joy clearly seen. "Natsu, look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She showed off her mark to him.

Natsu however, wasn't even facing her and was totally uninterested. "Oh yeah? That's great. Welcome to the guild, Looney." He said flatly.

"My name's Lucy!"

Meanwhile, Mirajane had just finished putting the guild mark on Bronze's arm; said trainer was currently looking at his new mark in wonder. He never thought of himself as a tattoo kind of guy, but since this was different he was cool with it. He then proceeded to sit on a stool at the bar. The events of the last two days were beginning to catch up to him. Now that he was a member of Fairy Tail, he needed to figure out his next move, such as where he was going to stay. He let out a sigh. "Charizard was right, I am more tired than I thought." He said to himself.

An audible gasp was heard nearby. Bronze turned his head to notice that the brunette drinker from earlier was sitting two seats away from him. Her gasp was just an intake of air after she finished downing the barrel from before. Right after she tossed it aside, she began the process of uncorking a bottle of wine. Just as she was about to drink more, she noticed Bronze looking at her. "What's up new guy? Sorry if you wanted some, but I don't really share any of my booze."

Bronze snapped out of his stare to respond. "Oh no, that's ok. I don't really drink alcohol."

"Oh, so did you need something then?" She asked, but then grew a suggestive smirk on her face. "Oh, I get it. You just saw something you liked, didn't you?"

Bronze caught on to her meaning and blushed profusely. "Wh- what!? No, I w- I wasn't trying to… to…"

"What, you think I'm not good enough for you? You don't even know me, dude!" She said with an offended tone.

He stopped his stuttering when he believed he hurt her feelings. "Hold on! I didn't mean to upset you. I don't have a problem with you. You're a very beautiful girl and I'm sure you're very nice too."

The brunette's frown disappeared and was once again replaced by a flirtatious look. "Aw, that's sweet of you to say. Your pretty easy on the eyes too, ya know." As she said this, she moved over to the stool next to his and began to bat her eyelashes at him.

This caused Bronze's blush to return in full force, and now his mouth felt like it was full of cotton so he couldn't even try to speak. He then did the only thing he thought he could do; he pulled his hood over his head and laid it down on the counter, hiding his face. He only peered out from under it when he heard the sound of giggling coming from her.

"Wow, you're a shy one. I'm just messing with you, new guy!" She giggled while trying to control her laughter. Bronze only groaned in response. "Anyway, the name's Cana. What about you?"

"Bronze."

"Bronze, huh? Sounds like a strong name. Kinda ironic since you were just squirming a second ago."

"About as ironic as you saying no one around here has any class while you drink from a barrel."

"Touche."

"Also, I'm not really considered to be weak."

Cana then had a curious look on her face. "Oh yeah? Ok, I'll bite, what kind of magic power do you have?"

Bronze opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It wasn't because he was still shy, but because he didn't have an answer for that. No one here knew that he was a Pokemon trainer from another world. According to Dialga and Palkia, Pokemon were a complete unknown here. He could try to lie and pass off the powers that those two had given him as magic, but he didn't even know how to use them yet. Could he really trust the people here with that knowledge?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The brunette joked.

"I don't have it. All I have is fish." Both Bronze and Cana turned to see Happy flying over to them with his little paws holding a fish that was bigger than him. Natsu and Lucy were coming up behind him, also curious about what kind of magic Bronze possessed. Even Mirajane came over from her spot at the bar to learn more about the newcomer.

"Come to think of it, what brought ya here?" Cana asked.

"He said he heard about Fairy Tail through some friends of his." Lucy answered for him.

"So how far did you travel to get here, Bronze? Where are you from?" Mirajane questioned.

"Oh, I'm not really from any place in particular. I do a lot of traveling so I move from place to place." It technically wasn't a lie. He did do a lot of traveling in his life.

A bit further down the bar, Makarov was sitting cross-legged on the counter drinking beer from a mug. When he heard Cana ask about Bronze's magic power, he focused his attention on him to hear the answer. But the more questions they asked, the more he seemed to struggle to answer. Makarov set his drink down and turned to Bronze. "Young man, are you trying to hide something?"

Bronze turned to Makarov with a shocked look in his eye. He hasn't even spoke to the old man, but he already saw right through him! He looked around him and noticed that everyone that had approached him, including others within earshot, had turned their attention on him. Bronze let out a sigh and looked to the old man. "Well, yeah I am."

The people who heard looked a little shocked to hear this. Did he make his way to the guild to cause harm? Makarov kept calm and pressed on. "And what would that be?"

Bronze mulled it over in his head for a minute before answering. He didn't know much about these people to put too much faith in them, but then again he had no good reason to distrust them either. They seemed to be friendly enough. Also, if this really was like a new beginning for him, then he would rather not start it off with a lie. "I didn't lie about anything I've told you all so far, I just didn't go into too much detail. I'll tell you everything, but I'll say right now, I doubt any of you would believe me."

"Try us, then." The master said simply.

"Well, ok then. Here I go. My name is Bronze Copperstorm, and I'm a Pokemon trainer from another world." He said with a straight face.

" **What!?** "

The group's scream of shock attracted more attention from other guild members and a larger crowd formed around the Pokemon trainer. Some people had curious looks, some were disbelief, and others were just laughing at what they thought was a joke. They were soon proven wrong.

Bronze went into detail and explained some things about his world. Such as what Pokemon were, what a Pokemon trainer is and what it means to be one, and how people and Pokemon coexist with each other worldwide. He then explained how he came to be in Fiore, saying how it was the doing of the Legendary Pokemon. He also noted that magic is nonexistent in his world, and that any magnificent feats were normally because of Pokemon or technology, to the surprise of the listeners. Just to prove it a little more, he showed them his Pokegear and the maps of different regions that were downloaded on it. By the end his explanation, most had an understanding and everyone believed him.

"So how long have you been doing this?" A petite, blue haired girl asked. Her name was Levy Mcgarden, the smartest person in Fairy Tail who was skilled in using a form of Letter Magic called Solid Script. Behind her were two slim men who always stuck to her like glue. The one with the orange hair and unique hat was named Jet, a user of High Speed Magic. The other one with black hair and unique style to it, was named Droy, a user of Plant Magic.

"Being a Trainer, since I was ten years old." Bronze answered.

"Wait, but didn't you say a Pokemon trainer travels around a lot?"

"Well, there's always a choice on how a Trainer chooses to raise Pokemon, but I traveled to a lot of different places in the world with the ones I've raised."

"So you've traveled your world all by yourself since you were ten!?" Lucy shrieked.

"I was never alone. I had my Pokemon with me. We've always had each other's backs when traveling."

"Can we see one then?" Gray asked, once again only in his underwear.

"Dude, clothes." Bronze sighed.

Gray looked down and realized his clothes were gone again. "Crap!"

"But yeah, I'll show you all one, just make some room first." He reached to his belt for a Pokeball, enlarged it and then tossed it above him. It opened with a flash of white light and from that light the draconic form of Charizard formed, who let out a roar on release. "This is Charizard, my first Pokemon."

"Woah, it's a dragon!" Happy yelled out in shock. Everyone else had reacted in a similar fashion.

Charizard looked around at the people staring at him and then turned to Bronze. "So is this Fairy Tail?"

Before his trainer could answer, someone had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. That person was Natsu, who moved right in front of Charizard with a serious look on his face. "Hey you, tell me where Igneel is!"

Charizard turned back around and focused his attention on Natsu. "Who's Igneel? I don't know what you're talking about."

Bronze got up from his seat and stood next to his partner. "Everyone, Charizard isn't a dragon. He's a Fire and Flying-type Pokemon." He saw the confused looks on everyone's face and knew he needed to specify. "Every Pokemon falls under some kind of classification that we call 'Types'. In our world, there are Dragon-Type Pokemon, but Charizard isn't one of them."

Natsu grew a depressed look when he realized this, but it was soon replaced with a grin when he formed a idea. "Alright then, fight me!" He demanded while pointing to Charizard. This earned a surprised look from everyone, but none more so than Bronze.

"Why would we fight you?" He asked the pink haired wizard.

"Because I'm not giving you a choice." He said with his toothy grin still present. "You're gonna fight me right here, right now!"

Bronze looked to his partner. "What do you think? You feel like taking him down?"

Charizard looked to his trainer with a confident smile. "Sure, I could use a workout right now." He turned back to Natsu. "Alright pinkhead, ready when you are."

Natsu's grin grew even more as his hands were set ablaze. "Oh, now I'm really getting fired up!"

"HOLD IT!" Both sides turned to see Makarov holding his hand up. "Take the fight outside! I don't want my guild hall messed up right after it was just cleaned up."

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside consisting of the Fairy Tail guild members. They had formed a ring around the Natsu, Bronze and Charizard as the three were warming up for the fight. Off to the side, Cana was taking bets from anyone who placed them, placing the money in a basket and tally marks on the board behind her to keep track. She herself had decided to take a gamble and bet on Bronze and Charizard unlike the majority that had betted on Natsu.

In the circle, Natsu was seen stretching for the fight, his grin hadn't left his face. Charizard was back talking to his trainer about any strategies they could take.

"Ok, so from what I've seen, Natsu uses some kind of fire magic, so you shouldn't have to worry too much about taking damage." Bronze said. "Still, let's keep our guard up and try not to get hit."

"Basically, just go in and see what happens then?" The Pokemon summarized.

"Yeah."

Over in the crowd, Lucy and Gray had made their way to the front. "How could Natsu challenge Bronze to a fight as soon as he becomes a guild member?" Lucy asked Gray with a sigh.

"That flame brain has no patience when it comes to fighting. Or anything for that matter."

"Hey! I heard that ya stripper!" Natsu shouted from his spot.

"Just shut up and focus! I bet money on you, so you better not lose!"

"You bet money on this!? How could you do that?" Lucy looked at Gray with disbelief.

"What? Everyone's doing it. Even Happy." Sure enough, Happy was seen handing money to Cana over at the betting area.

"Are you kidding me!?"

After Happy placed his bet, Cana shouted over to Makarov, who was overseeing the fight. "Alright, all the bets are in! Let's get this thing started!"

Makarov nodded and turned to the combatants. "Whenever you're ready."

"We're all set. What about you?" Bronze asked Natsu as Charizard got into his battle stance.

"I've been ready!" He noticed that Charizard was the only one who looked ready for the battle. "Aren't you gonna fight?"

"No. I don't think my fighting skills are up for this. This is Charizard's show."

"Fine by me, I'll win either way!" Natsu declared.

"Don't get cocky, pink head. Go ahead and take the first move." Charizard offered.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Natsu's cheeks expanded and he brought his hands to his mouth. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " A torrent of fire came rushing at Charizard.

"Dodge and use **Steel Wing!** " Bronze commanded. Charizard flew above the flames and sped at Natsu with his wings glowing and spread out to strike. His left one struck Natsu in his stomach, causing him to fly back a few feet. Natsu corrected himself and readied himself again. "Use **Steel Wing** again!"

Charizard took another dive, but misses as Natsu jumps over the attack and follows Charizard as he lands. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " The punch lands on Charizard's face, making him step back. Natsu tries to do it again, but the Pokemon blocks it with his arm. The flames from the attack were hot, but not enough to hurt Charizard. He twists and uses his tail to slam Natsu away and get more room.

"You're not the only one who's good with fire." Bronze stated. "Now Charizard, use **Fire Blast!** "

"Eat this!" Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire that took a shape similar to a star as it rushed towards Natsu, who for some reason was grinning at this.

"You've read my mind." The attack hit it's mark as a big explosion consumed him. The spectators had the cover up from the heat and dust emitted.

"A direct hit. Good job!" Bronze shouted to his partner.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you." Bronze looked over to see Master Makarov staring at the flames. Taking a look around, everyone else had an expectant look on their faces. Why was that?

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a slurping sound coming from the fire. Said fire was actually starting to flow to the center. That center was Natsu's open mouth as he was actually eating the flames. Charizard had landed on the ground and was staring at Natsu in shock. "I've never seen that happen before."

"He's actually eating your attack. How is he doing that?" Bronze asked.

"Because Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Happy shouted from the crowd.

"Dragon Slayer?" Both Trainer and Pokemon asked simultaneously.

"Aye! That's his magic. He can eat fire and it won't hurt him."

Back in the fight, Natsu had finished eating the fire from Charizard's **Fire Blast** and was wiping his mouth. "Thanks for the grub, pal. Those were some tasty flames. Now I got a fire in my belly that's just raging to get out!" His fists then were set ablaze. "Some fire in my left hand. Some in my right. Put them together, and you get **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " A massive fireball was formed above his head and was brought down on the Pokemon.

"Use **Fire Blast** to stop it!" Charizard followed orders and fired another attack at the incoming fireball, causing it to blow before it reached him. A large cloud of black smoke rose as a result, hindering both combatant's sight.

'Damn, what now?' Bronze thought to himself. 'Any fire we throw at him only seems to make him stronger. He'll just dodge Steel Wing again and Fire Blast won't do any good. There's no way in hell I'll have him use Blast Burn, that's only a last resort move. That leaves…'

"Hey Bronze, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Charizard asked from within the cloud.

"Yeah, blow away that cloud!" Charizard used his wings and blew away the smoke blurring their vision and saw Natsu a few feet away from him. "Now go!" The Pokemon made the dash for the Dragon Slayer while his back was to him.

Right after his attack was stopped, Natsu was also blind in the smoke. Worse part was that he couldn't use his enhanced Dragon Slayer senses to sniff his opponent out. But suddenly the smoke was cleared and he could see everything again, except for his opponent. And when he did find him, it was already too late.

"Gahh! What the hell are you doing!?" Charizard had gotten close enough to Natsu to put him in a full nelson while his guard was down. He tried to break free, but the Pokemon's grip was like iron.

"Let's take him for a ride, bro. Use **Seismic Toss!** "

"Hold on, you're gonna do wha-AAHHH!" Charizard took to the air with Natsu still in his hold. To those watching, he was surprisingly fast even while carrying a struggling passenger. Although, any struggle that Natsu had put up quickly faded away and was replaced with gurgling cries and puffy cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Charizard asked his opponent, but all he got was more gurgled complaints.

"How did they know about Natsu's motion sickness?" Happy asked to no one in particular. This caught Bronze's attention as this was the first he was hearing of this. 'Lucky break I guess.'

Having flown high enough, Charizard began his rapid descent back to the ground. Before he came to close, he altered his flying so that his wingspan was vertical to the ground and began flying around the circumference of the fighting area. This caused a heavy wind to whip up within the crowd and nearly topple over those in the front for being so close. Cana had to throw herself over the basket of bets to stop the money from flying away.

Having gained enough momentum, Charizard directed his path for the center of the fighting area, twisted his body so that Natsu went over his shoulder, and slammed him into the ground with all the force he had gathered. When the dust from the impact cleared, everyone could see a green faced Natsu lying in a crater, trying not to barf with the Pokemon standing over him. It was clear who the winner was.

"Natsu's down, so the winner of this fight is Bronze!" Makarov declared. The crowd cheered in approval, though most were kind of half-hearted because they lost their bets. Those that bet on Bronze however, were very happy.

"Aw yeah, mama's got her drinking money!" Cana shouted happily with her winnings in hand, much to the displeasure of the losers.

"Damn it flame brain! I lost 1000 jewel because of you!" Gray shouted. Once again he was in his underwear.

"Even though I lost my money, I gotta say that finishing move was awesome. Super manly!" Elfman praised having watched the whole thing. His older sister was standing next to him.

"Yes, Charizard seems to be really strong since he was able to pull that off." She said as she watched the Pokemon return to his trainer's side.

"Nice job, bro. I knew you could do it."

"Did you ever doubt me?"

Nearby, Natsu had finally settled his stomach and stomped over to the duo, peeved at how quickly he lost. "That was a dirty trick, man! We're going another round right now!"

"You wanna go through another Seismic Toss?" Charizard asked while taking a step towards Natsu for emphasis. Just the thought of going through that hell again was enough to make the Dragon Slayer turn green and shake his head. "I didn't think so."

Everyone then proceeded to go back into the guild to celebrate the arrival of the two new members. While doing so, Bronze was able to get the know the names of more people in the guild. At one point, a little boy had ran into the guild and went over to Master Makarov. Bronze wasn't in hearing distance so he paid no mind to the conversation that went down. If he did, he would have noticed the little boy punching the old man in the face and Natsu punching the guild's job request board then walking out. He did see Lucy run out of the guild, but didn't think too much of it. After another hour, his curiosity got the better of him and decided to ask about it.

"Hey, Mirajane." He called out to the model as he approached the bar where she was at. Her endearing smile ever present on her face.

"What can I do for you Bronze?"

"Do you know why Lucy ran out of the guild a while ago?"

The barmaid's smile faltered a little as she recalled what happened. "Well, one of our wizards, Macao, has been on a job longer than he should have and his son Romeo came to check when he would be back."

"Is that who that little boy was?"

"Yes, and let's just say that the Master's response wasn't what he wanted to hear. That's why Natsu went to go find Macao and Lucy decided to follow him."

"Why did Natsu take Romeo's reaction so badly?"

"It's because Natsu sees himself in Romeo. Natsu has spent many years looking for Igneel, the dragon that raised him, but he hasn't found him yet. He doesn't want to see Romeo go through the same thing."

"Wow, so Natsu was raised by a dragon. I take it that is who he learned his magic from?" The nod from Mirajane confirmed his theory. "Man, poor Romeo. If I was paying attention I would have gone to help look for the man."

"I'm afraid they're long gone by now."

Bronze let out a sigh. He sincerely hoped that Macao would come back safe. The last thing he wanted was to see that little boy lose his parent. He knew that pain all too well. Taking a look through the window, he noticed it was beginning to get late, so it was probably time he found a place to stay and called it a day.

"Mirajane, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"I was just going to find a room to rent somewhere in town, why?"

"I could fix up a place for you to sleep here at the guild if you want." She offered, already moving out from behind the bar to do it.

"Oh no, it's ok. I don't want to put you through the trouble, but really, thank you for offering." He then turned to walk out of the guild. "I'd better hurry before it get's too dark. Goodnight Mirajane."

"Ok, if you insist." She watched him take the steps toward the door. "By the way, you can call me Mira."

Bronze paused before opening the door to look back at her. "Oh, well goodnight Mira." He said with a smile before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Bronze." She called as he stepped out. When he was gone, Mira turned to walk back to her position at the bar. Her smile was still present, except this time she had a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. 'Bronze Copperstorm, you certainly are an interesting individual.'

* * *

 **Sorry if the fight scene was too short, but I was kind of in a rush to get this thing posted. Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Trouble On The Tracks

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

 **Trouble On The Tracks**

Last night, Bronze was able to find a motel and rent a room to stay in before it got dark. It was a decent room for a fair price. It was separated into two areas, one was the living area with a couch and a table with chairs. The bathroom was connected to it. The other was the bedroom with a queen-sized bed and dresser. The sole occupant of that room was the Pokemon Trainer himself, still asleep as it was still nighttime. His Pokemon had opted to sleep in the other room together, rather than stay in their Pokeballs. They were sleeping wherever they could fit comfortably, whether it was on the furniture or the floor. Just then, one of them woke up.

This Pokemon was bipedal and had fur that was mainly blue and black, except for the cream colored fur covering his torso. It had short round spikes on the back of its forepaws and a third on its chest. The ears were long as well as its snout. It's tail was medium in length and there were four small black appendages on its head. Lastly, it was wearing a lengthy, red bracelet on its left arm.

The Pokemon stood up from its spot on the couch and directed a concerned gaze toward the door of the bedroom. It walked carefully to the room on its toes, not just because it always walks like that but to also avoid waking the others. Once at the door, it opened it with its paws and quietly pushed it open. What it saw inside confirmed his worries.

Lying asleep on the bed was Bronze. His face was contorted into one of discomfort with hints of fear etched on it. His breathing was heavy and he was currently sweating, despite the cool temperature of the room. He was also mumbling something that couldn't be made out, but the Pokemon had an idea of what he was saying. And it knew it had better wake it's trainer.

"Bronze." The Pokemon called out while nudging the trainer's shoulder. There was no response as he was still asleep, so the Pokemon tried again. "Bronze, wake up." This time shaking him to wake him up. It worked as the trainer bolted upright with a startled gasp. He looked around the room while trying to settle his breathing and then focused on the Pokemon that woke him.

"Oh, it's just you Lucario. What's up?" Bronze asked while wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I could sense your troubled emotions. You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" Lucario asked, already knowing that that was probably the case but wanting him to admit it.

Knowing there was no point in trying to hide it, Bronze let out a sigh. "Yeah, I did. Do you know what time it is?"

The Pokemon looked over to the nightstand and saw his trainer's phone on top. Turning it on, it was at least another hour till sunup. "The night is almost over. Another hour and the sun will be up." He received a nod from him and turned the device off again to conserve the battery. Bronze really needed to find a way to charge it. "Will you try to go back to sleep?"

"There's no point. No way I'm falling back asleep tonight after that." He said while rubbing his eyes, trying to get the remaining sleep out of them.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Lucario questioned further.

"It's nothing new. Just the same one over and over. I've told you and the others all about it before. Putting that aside, there's something I need to talk to you all about. Yesterday's fight with Natsu brought something to attention."

"Natsu is the one with pink hair that Charizard battled with, right?"

"Right. Charizard's Fire-Type attacks did nothing to hurt him. Instead he was able to use Charizard's fire to make himself stronger. We hardly know anything about magic, so if there is a kind of magic that can neutralize flames so easily, who knows what else we might run into. That's why I want to start training you all to relearn all your moves as soon as possible. And I think we'll start doing that this morning. I also want to start learning how to use the powers that Dialga and Palkia had given me."

"Yes!" Lucario pumped a fist in excitement. His attitude doing a 180 from his concerned mood minutes ago. The idea of getting stronger was always a good one to him. "Shall I wake the others to get ready?"

"No, not yet. I'll wake you all in an hour when the sun rises. You go back and try to sleep until then."

"Very well then." The Pokemon turned to go back to the other room and close the door behind him. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the tired look on Bronze's face before the door blocked his view.

Bronze rubbed his eyes once more before getting out of bed. Although he was eager to get started too, the images of his last dream were still stuck in his head. But he wouldn't let them get in his way. "I'd better get ready."

* * *

 **Later that day…**

Bronze was walking through the streets of Magnolia with a triumphant smile on his face. To say that their morning training session had gone well would be an understatement. They had all worked hard and had the power to show it. Bronze had first focused on working with his Pokemon by having them run with him out of town before anyone were on the streets to see them. Once they were out of town, they had found a nice spot in the forest to begin their training. He recalled all of the moves that each of them had known at some point and put the Pokemon through some old training drills they used to do in order for them for remember. It was a rough start, but eventually they began to make progress at an accelerating rate.

While they were doing this, he had decided to try practicing with his new power that was given to him. At first, he tried to use the spacial powers given by Palkia, however this had proven to be difficult. Maybe things would have been easier if he had asked the two Legendaries how to use these powers. Right now, he could only make a portal the size of a coin and that was enough to make him feel light-headed. Closing it was just as difficult. Dialga's time powers were a little easier to use. He was able to make flowers sprout out of the ground by focusing his power on the seeds in the dirt and accelerate time on them. Practicing on a few other items, it was clear that using Dialga's powers were easier to use and less draining than Palkia's. But it only makes sense that making flowers bloom would be easier than tearing a hole through space.

While his progress today was slow, Bronze knew that he would get better with more practice. And if he were honest, right now he was feeling more pride in his Pokemon than himself. Their progress today had been nothing short of extraordinary. In just the span of a few hours, they had remembered most of the moves that they had forgotten and their morale couldn't be higher right now. With another day of training, they would be able to fight like they never have before. It goes without saying that Bronze was incredibly proud of his team for today's accomplishments. Now they were inside of their Pokeballs, getting a much deserved rest as their trainer made his way through town toward the guild hall.

'Man, I can't believe how well we did today.' Bronze thought with his smile still present. 'Still, I wish I knew what the hell I was doing with these powers of mine. I should have asked for an instruction manual or something.'

As he was thinking, he passed by a shop that, if he had to describe it, was in complete disrepair. The paint on the walls was chipped and peeling in many places. The glass display windows had a few hairline cracks in them and had a lot of dust and dirt on them. The front entrance looked to be in equal condition as the rest of the outside. Above the doors, there were large letters that spelled out 'KAMEEL'S'. Even the letters looked to have seen better days. The Pokemon Trainer would have thought this place to be abandoned, if not for the old man seen moving things around inside.

Bronze opened the door and walked inside. "Excuse me sir, do you need help?"

The old man turned around to look at him. His head still had hair, so he wasn't bald on top like Makarov, but his hairline was receded. He wore a dirty white shirt with some overalls that were just as dirty. His brown boots weren't in the best condition either. "Oh, hello lad. No, I'm-" He then broke out in a series of coughs while beating his hand against his chest.

"Are you okay?"

A few seconds later, the old man gained control of his coughing fit and answered. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that the stale air and all of this dust has made my throat a bit dry. And don't worry about helping, I'm fine."

Bronze reached into his bag, pulled out a bottle of Fresh Water and handed it to the old man. He took it with a thank you and drank it to soothe his dry throat. "So, what's your name sir?"

The man removed the bottle from his mouth to speak. "Kameel. John Kameel, and before you ask, yes, I am the current owner. The store was opened and named by my father and passed down to me after he passed."

"Ah, so it's a family business then?" He received a nod confirming his guess. "What does this business do?"

Mr. Kameel's facial expression grew a sad smile. "Well, we used to be a successful merchant shop back in the day. But as you can see, things haven't been well around here."

"Really? So what happened?"

"Well, as I said, we used to be rather successful. But when the more well known businesses started to branch out to Magnolia, we began to lose our customers to them. Eventually, money became tight. I was able to keep up with the bills to this place with the money we had saved up, but we still had a lot of other expenses to pay. We had to lay off some employees because we couldn't pay their salaries, while others just decided to quit. Soon, it was just me and my kids working this place. I knew things were looking bad, so I told my kids to go about their own lives while I prepared to close down the shop, but I just couldn't. This was my father's shop and he trusted me to keep things running. I couldn't just abandon it." Mr. Kameel's eyes began to water a little, but he quickly wiped them and recomposed himself. "I just can't afford to keep this place open any longer. I have to get whatever money I have left and prepare for retirement. Now, I'm just moving some of my belongings out of here before I close up for good."

Bronze felt terrible for what was happening to Mr. Kameel. He had put so much time and effort into keeping his family business afloat, and now he had no choice but to give up on it. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Mr. Kameel. I understand that it must be hard for a small family business to compete with larger corporations, but there is only so much one man can do against it. I'm sure your father would be proud of how far you had come with it, and would understand your situation if he was here now."

Mr. Kameel let out a sigh. "Maybe. I just wish that I had more time, then maybe I could have come up with a solution. Well, I think I've taken enough of your time, uh… I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten your name young man?"

"It's Bronze Copperstorm, and it was no bother. I did come to you after all, so I should be apologizing for trespassing."

"No worries. I enjoyed the company. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish up with the last of this junk." The old man turned around and resumed packing away his belongings.

"Alright, well then I guess I'll go. Good luck to you." Bronze started walking towards the exit, but stopped before he reached it. A thought had occurred to him. "Wait a minute." He turned back to face Mr. Kameel, and the old man did the same for him. "If I understand your story, the biggest problem you have right now is money, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes." The old man confirmed. "More money would mean that I could fix this place up a little and have more time to turn this place around."

"Good, cause I have an idea." Bronze reached into his backpack to grab something, but was abruptly stopped by the store owner. Said store owner had walked up to him rather quickly and put his hand on the arm Bronze had used to reach into his bag, effectively stopping him.

"Listen, son." The old man looked into the eyes of the Pokemon Trainer. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept any handouts." He looked around the store. "This old place has had it's fair share of glory days, but now it's time has come. I need to accept that and move on, but I'll be darned if I let a nice young man like you waste money, that could be used for his own future, on a run down store and it's equally run down owner." He turned back to face him with a sad but sincere smile. "So thank you for your concern, but I can't accept any money from you."

Although the old man meant every word he said, this didn't deter Bronze one bit. It only seemed to strengthen his resolve to help the old timer. He looked back at the old man's sad smile with a determined one of his own. "Well then, don't think of this as a handout. Think of this more as… an investment." Once he said that he pulled out three large gold orbs from his bag. Each of these were bigger than the one he had sold two days prior in Hargeon, but were still small enough to be carried in his arms. Either way, the old man was shocked to see them.

"Wh-Where did you get those?! I've never seen anything like those before! Are they made of pure gold?!" Mr. Kameel kept spouting out questions rapidly, trying to comprehend why and how Bronze had those with him. The Pokemon Trainer simply stood there smiling.

"Those are just a few things I've found along my travels, and yes, those are pure gold." He explained while putting the treasures into the shop owner's hands before he could protest. "I'm a little new to this kingdom's currency, but if I've done the math right, all three of those together should add up to about three million jewels."

The old man looked at the valuable ores in his arms with disbelief. " This is too much! I thought you were planning to give me money. There's no way I can accept something like this!" He tried to give them back to Bronze, but he backed away refusing.

"Don't sweat it. I can always find more of those if I need to; which I don't because I have a lot more of those already." Just to prove his point, he pulled out another Big Nugget as well as a few other valuables to show the old man, who still looked hesitant to accept the offering. Bronze let out a sigh. "Look, I'm not gonna take those back, so you'll have to keep them. Now, how about instead of arguing about this, we get to work on fixing up this place?"

Mr. Kameel couldn't believe what had just happened. Yesterday, he had dreaded for tomorrow to come knowing that he would lose his father's legacy that was his store. Now, he was holding literally three golden opportunities to keep that legacy alive, and the one that had given him these chances was now offering to help clean the place up? If this wasn't a blessing to him, he didn't know what was. This time, he couldn't hold back the tears that had appeared in his eyes as a new found hope had just been bestowed on him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

It was the middle of the day as Bronze was seen sitting alone at a table in the guild hall. His bag was on the ground next to him as he was leaned back in his chair while reading the local paper. He was also sipping from a cup of coffee made by Mira, which in his opinion, was one of the best cups he has had before. Apparently, Mirajane was very famous in the guild for not just being a model, but for her culinary skills as well. And if this one cup was any indication of how good she was, Bronze would be eating at the guild more often.

He hadn't shown up to the guild at all yesterday. He had spent the entire day at Kameel's shop; helping to clean up and restore the place as much as they could that day until it got dark. He had offered to come back again today to help, but the old man was insistent that he had done enough for his family. He was told by the old man that he was going to get in contact with his kids and ask for their help in restorations. And when they were up and running again, he would be happy to do business with Bronze and give him good deals. Bronze accepted this, and promised that he would help by doing business with the old man whenever he was in town.

Thankfully, he was able to get a good night's sleep undisturbed, so he was feeling much better today. He and his Pokemon started out the day again with more training and afterwards he returned to the guild hall. His Pokemon were definitely looking good, and they decided that they would soon try to go on their first job request. When he got to the guild hall, a few people asked where he was yesterday and this kind of threw him off. He didn't think anyone would really care where he was since he had only been a member for a day, but they showed genuine concern for him and he appreciated it.

Now, he was just relaxing while reading the paper; hoping to familiarize himself more with the area as well as look for advertisements on more permanent places to live. He couldn't live in that hotel forever.

His attention was soon drawn to Natsu and Lucy. Thankfully, they were successful in bringing Macao home from Mt. Hakobe. Apparently, those two (plus Happy) had taken a job request together yesterday while he was gone, but they didn't look too happy about it.

"What's the deal with you two?" Bronze asked while approaching the table they were sitting at.

Lucy went on to explain the details of their first job. The mission was to retrieve a book titled 'Daybreak' from a mansion belonging to a man named Duke Everlue and destroy it. However, many complications and revelations got in the way of this simple yet high paying job. In the end, it was discovered that Everlue had blackmailed the author into writing a book about him and held the author prisoner until it was finished. Years passed and the son of the author set out to destroy the book because he believed it brought shame to his father for how terrible it was. When Natsu and Lucy defeated Everlue and brought back the book, it was revealed to be a message to the son instead of a biography about Everlue. In the end, Natsu refused the reward because they couldn't complete the job, much to Lucy's dismay.

"Well, I guess we had better go on another job. Natsu sulked.

"Aye! We're running low on food money." Happy chimed in.

"And I have rent to pay soon." Lucy added as she started to stand up.

Bronze looked over at Lucy. "I didn't know you already had a place, Lucy."

Lucy looked back at him. "Yeah! It was just perfect for me so I just had to get it. And for only seventy thousand a month too!" She spoke with pride about her apartment.

"Maybe I can stop by sometime?" He asked.

"Sure! Just don't break in unannounced like those two…" She said with a bit of venom as she pointed at Natsu and Happy.

Bronze chuckled a bit. "I'll try." Lucy then broke off to go to the request board while Bronze looked back at his paper. While he was reading, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation nearby.

"Three more over here please, Mira!" A wizard with a pipe and pompadour named Wakaba called out. As the barmaid walked by, some pink smoke came from his pipe and took the shape of a heart. "So… when will you let me take you out on a date?" He asked.

"Oh, leave her alone, Wakaba!" A wizard with purple hair and glasses protested. Bronze believed her name was Laki or something like that.

"There's just one problem though." Mira stopped walking as her face was covered by numerous purple tiles and was replaced by a face belonging to an older lady who was quite displeasing to look at. "You already have a wife!"

"Gah! I hate when you do that!" Wakaba cried out at seeing his wife's face.

Bronze couldn't help but laugh at this. 'I didn't know that was Mira's magic.'

Meanwhile, back at the request board, Lucy was in awe at the vast variety of jobs that could be taken. Next to her was a wizard named Nab who, from what Bronze heard, had a reputation for standing in front of the board for long periods of time and not take any jobs. "I didn't know there were so many kinds of jobs to choose from." She noted as Mirajane walked up to her.

"Let me know which one you pick. The Master is out at another Conference meeting, so I'm in charge of signing out on jobs while he's gone." The barmaid came over to explained.

"Conference meeting?" Lucy questioned.

"Yup. It's like the Magic Council, but at the same time it isn't." Mira then walked over to a man with pointy hat and curly orange hair. His body was very round and he was wearing a white shirt with black pants. "Excuse me, Reedus? Can I borrow your light pen?"

"Oui." Reedus nodded and handed over his pen. Mirajane then proceeded to draw diagrams in the air that represented the branches and ranks of the Magic Council while explaining what they did. Bronze and Lucy paid close attention to her as she explained it all.

"I never realized it was all connected like that." Lucy said while Bronze nodded in agreement.

"You could say that the Guild Masters are the glue that hold us all together. If we didn't cooperate with each other, then the whole system would fall apart." Mira pointed out.

" **Otherwise, the black ones will come! Ha ha haaa!** " Natsu spoke up from behind Lucy in a sinister tone, making her scream in fright.

"Natsu isn't lying." Mirajane continued. "He's talking about the Dark Guilds. Those are the guilds that don't follow the laws of the Magic Council and are normally involved with illegal activity."

"Now that that's out of the way, will you hurry and pick out a job already?" Natsu asked Lucy rather impatiently.

"Why would I want to do that?" She said with a glare directed at the pinkette.

"That's harsh, Blondie!" Bronze shouted out from his spot. All he got in response was Lucy sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's because we're a team remember?" Natsu pointed out.

"Forget it buddy…" She turned away from him. "... as far as I'm concerned, our team is officially disbanded. And besides, you didn't pick me for the last job because you really wanted me; you only needed me because I'm a blonde."

"Oh, come on, that's not the only reason." He flashed his toothy grin. "We picked you because you're so nice!" Lucy still wasn't entirely convinced.

Nearby, Gray was sitting at a table with Cana and decided to chime in. "You don't have to stick with those losers, you know." He spoke to Lucy. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams to join them instead."

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana pointed out with her eyes closed. Gray looked and realized she was right and started to panic.

"Jerk." Natsu scowled. That set in motion a series of arguments and lame insults between the two as they began to butt heads.

"Here we go again." Happy sighed.

Since Lucy was being ignored, Loke saw this as an opportunity to flirt and proceeded to pick up the blonde bridal style. "You can join my team of love if you want." He began to try seducing her.

"How could girls fall for this?" She asked, not affected at all.

Just then, Loke caught sight of the gold and silver keys on her person and backed away from her like she was dangerous. "You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you?!"

"Yep. She's got crabs, cows, fish and all sorts of stuff!" Happy replied cheerfully. No one noticed the disturbed look on Bronze's face when Happy started explaining her spirits. He hasn't seen any of Lucy's Celestial Spirits yet, so when Happy said she had crabs, he took it the wrong way for a moment before he put two and two together.

"Curse you fate for toying with me!" Loke exclaimed dramatically while running from the Guild Hall. Everyone just stood there trying to comprehend what happened. The silence was broken when Bronze stood up and walked over to the group.

"What was that about?"

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor is that he dated one before and it didn't end well." Mirajane answered for him. Right after she said that, Lucy was knocked down by Natsu after Gray threw him at her. "That looked like it hurt."

"Can you two stop already?" Lucy groaned from underneath Natsu.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray responded while flexing his arm.

"Clothes, Gray." Cana reminded him again, making him freak out.

Natsu got back in Gray's face again, and they soon started throwing insults at each other again. Soon, everyone was laughing at their antics as they continued. Suddenly, Loke ran back into the Guild Hall, slamming the door loudly in the process. "WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS!" Everyone became silent as they waited for what he had to say. "Erza's coming back."

The reaction was instant. Everyone began trembling in place over what they just heard, and now they could hear footsteps approaching. Looking through the door, everyone could see a lone silhouette coming closer to everyone. The light from outside making the person look like a shadow.

"There's so much tension in the air." Macao noted.

"Just mentioning her name is enough to freak everyone out. Is she really that bad?" Bronze asked with his eyes locked on the mysterious figure he assumed was her.

"Well, she is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard." Mira added.

Erza stepped into the building and her appearance became clear. She had long scarlet hair that was let down behind her and she wore a pair of diamond earrings. Her top half was covered in armor that had a yellow cross on it along with the Fairy Tail guild mark. She also wore a blue skirt with tall black boots. She was carrying a large white horn that was heavily decorated as she walked in. She set it down with a heavy thud and began speaking. "I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"

"Hello, Erza. The Master is at a conference right now." Mirajane replied. She was one of the few people who wasn't terrified of Erza's presence. The only other two were Lucy and Bronze because they had yet to find out what was so terrifying about her.

"H-Hey, Erza. What is that you have with you?" A guy on the sidelines asked.

"It's the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a trophy. Do you have a problem with it?" She asked with a glare.

"No! Not at all!" He answered back hastily.

"Now listen up!" Erza began to address the whole guild. "Lately, I've heard Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble lately. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana,…" The brunette was drinking from a barrel when her name was called. She visibly tensed when she heard. "...you need to control your drinking habit." Erza turned to another wizard. "Vijeeter…" A dancing wizard in black spandex froze. "...take the dancing outside. Wakaba…" The smoker tensed. "...there are cigarette butts everywhere. Get rid of that disgusting habit! Macao…" She didn't say anything and simply stared at him.

"Say something!" He yelled desperately.

"I don't know where to begin with you. I swear, I've almost given up." She sighed with a hand to her forehead. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

Those two currently had their arms around each other acting like they were the best of friends, although their smiles were clearly forced.

"We're just hanging out like good friends do, right buddy?" Gray asked nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu responded.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"And why are they lying? I thought you two hated each other." Bronze accused while pointing at the pair.

"Shut up, man!" The two harshly whispered.

"It's good to see you two get along." Erza said, seemingly ignoring Bronze's accusation. "Although I suppose even the best of friends will fight sometimes. She said with a little smile.

"I wouldn't say we're the best of friends." Gray murmured.

"Aye." Natsu agreed.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked, still a bit weirded out.

During this, Mirajane had taken the liberty of drawing up a diagram depicting why Natsu was so scared of Erza. "A couple of years ago, Natsu tried to fight Erza and was beaten up pretty badly."

"That's understandable, but why did you have to draw it?" Lucy questioned the model.

"Then one day, she found Gray walking around town naked and beat him up for it." Macao mentioned.

"And one time, Loke tried to hit on her and got beat up as well." Cana added slyly.

Erza then grew a serious face as she spoke once again. "Natsu, Gray, there's something important I need to talk to you about." The two boys stopped acting nervous and instead stood up straight with more serious looks. "While making my way back here, I heard something that troubled me. Normally, I would consult the Master about this, but seeing that he isn't here, I have to ask a favor." The whole guild fell silent in anticipation in what she needed from the two. "I need you two to help me out with this task."

Shock was once again spread throughout the Guild Hall. The bystanding members began murmuring amongst each other about what just happened. They never thought that Erza of all people would ask for help with anything.

'Me on the same team with Natsu?' Gray thought while looking at him.

'I gotta team up with him?' Natsu thought, looking back at Gray.

"Problem boys?" Erza asked sternly. The two stopped glaring at each other and began to act like buddies again. "Good. We'll meet up at seven in the morning at Magnolia station." She informed them.

Bronze had been standing by watching the scene take place. Judging from what he'd seen so far, it seemed that Erza was the big authority figure around here. And since everyone was nervous around her, she must do a good job at enforcing it.

Mira was standing nearby when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Erza. Bronze could be a big help too." She declared.

Both Erza and the mentioned Pokemon Trainer turned to look at her. The former because she didn't know what Mira was talking about, and the latter because he was surprised to be recommended.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "How could a metal alloy help me on this mission?" When she asked this, Mirajane as well as a few others, had to stifle their giggling while Bronze simply groaned. He couldn't count how many times someone has made a pun on his name. He would admit, some we're clever, but others were just annoying.

Cana, who was nearby, walked up after she suppressed her laughing and placed a hand on Bronze's shoulder. "No Erza, she's talking about this guy."

Erza then looked at him. "So you're Bronze? You must be a new member, because I can't recall seeing you before."

"Yep. I'm the new alloy of Fairy Tail." Bronze joked with a sigh, then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Erza returned the offer and shook his hand. "Likewise. So how is it exactly that you can help?"

"He can summon creatures to fight for him. They're really strong too!" Mira answered for him.

"That's true. His dragon wiped the floor with flame brain the other day." Gray snickered at the thought. Even though he lost his bet that day, it was always good to see Natsu get his butt handed to him.

"Hey, shut up!" Natsu said as he smashed his head against Gray's. It would have escalated further if Erza hadn't sent another glare at them, causing them to act like friends again.

"Is that so? Well then, if you wish to join us, meet us at seven at the train station." With that out of the way, Erza walked off.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Bronze. Those four together could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has!" Mira announced as the realization hit her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Mira. Why did you recommend me?" Bronze asked her. He wasn't nervous by any means, but he wanted to know why she thought he would be good for this.

"Well, since you're a member of Fairy Tail, you'll have to learn how to handle job request sooner or later. And I figured that going on a job with Erza and the others would be a good chance to learn. Are you worried?"

Bronze shook his head. "No, I was just wondering."

"Well, I wouldn't worry. As long as Erza's around, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, I think you'll do just fine." She finished with a smile.

Bronze felt his face heat up and turned away. "Oh, well… thanks for believing in me." He quickly walked away to avoid any awkwardness; his blush deepened when he heard the barmaid giggling behind him.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

It was morning as the train station of Magnolia was beginning to open up for the day. There weren't many people there yet, but those that were had the misfortune of having to hear the antics of the Fairy Tail wizards there.

"Grahhh! I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu griped to his rival.

"I know. Erza made a big mistake taking a loser like you with us!" Gray retorted.

"Then why don't you handle this yourself? I don't want to go anyway!"

"Good, don't go. Then I can watch Erza beat you up for not listening to her!"

As the two kept each other busy, the trio of Bronze, Lucy and Happy were sitting on a nearby bench. Hapy was eating a fish, Lucy had Plue, one of her Celestial Spirits(who looked like a little snowman), in her lap, and Bronze was looking through his bag. All of them were trying to ignore the bickering duo. "Let's pretend we don't know them." Lucy suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Know who?" Bronze asked in an innocent way as he continued to look through his stuff.

"Very funny. So what are you looking for in there?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Just making sure I have everything I need for this mission. You know, food, medicines, basic supplies." He then closed his bag and looked at the wizard. "So, what made you come along?"

"Mira asked me to tag along. She wanted me to make sure Natsu and Gray weren't at each other's throats during the mission."

"Well, you're not doing a good job." He said while gesturing to the fighting pair.

"Aye." Happy agreed with a mouthful of fish.

"Those two are hopeless." Lucy shrugged.

"Sorry to be late; have you all been waiting long?" They all heard a voice ask. It was recognized to be Erza's, much to Natsu and Gray's fear.

"No, not at all." Lucy politely responded. Her smile quickly turned to complete shock when she saw the massive cart of luggage Erza was pulling.

"Whoa, so much luggage!" Happy, Lucy, and Bronze shouted together.

"It's time to go, buddy!" Gray and Natsu began prancing around together like best friends the second Erza showed up.

"Aye!"

"You two are so fake." Bronze shook his head at the two.

"It's always nice to see you two get along." Erza said, completely ignoring Bronze's statement. "Bronze, I'm glad to see you've decided to come along. And what was your name; I believe I saw you at the Guild yesterday." She asked Lucy.

"Yeah, my name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira wanted me to come so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's ok."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait… you're the girl I've heard about." She then paused to look at Natsu and Gray, who would act like friends when she was looking but would glare hatefully at each other when she wasn't. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only one hand, right? It's great you're coming along."

"It's my pleasure…" Lucy said, obviously unnerved at the things being said about her.

Behind them, Natsu broke off from his act and walked up to the redhead. "Hey, Erza. I'll come with you on one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray whispered to him.

"And what would that be?"

Natsu grew a determined grin on his face and raised a fist. "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." This drew a gasp from a few of them.

"Do you want to die or something?!" Gray asked him, but was ignored while Natsu kept his focus on Erza.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought, and this time's gonna be different. Cause I'm gonna beat you." Natsu stated, not at all deterred.

Bronze grew a smirk on his face and leaned towards Gray. "I can't help but think of that crater in front of the Guild Hall." Both he and Gray began snickering at the thought. Natsu heard them, but couldn't do anything with Erza in front of him. Said redhead had her head down in thought.

"Yes, I can tell you've become stronger, but I guess we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." She said with a smile.

Embers began to fall around Natsu as his head was engulfed in his own flames. "Oh yeah! I'M FIRED UP!"

* * *

In a dark forest filled with rotten trees, there sat an abandoned building. At least, it looked abandoned, but it was actually the home of a dark guild known as Eisenwald. Just at the entrance, multiple figures could be seen walking outside.

"I heard Kagayama finally contacted us." One of the figures said.

"Yeah. Apparently he actually found it." The other figure responded.

The person walking in front of both of them suddenly stopped. His appearance made him stand out from the rest. He had white hair that looked like a limp mohawk with part of it hanging off the left side of his face. He wore a hakama, his eyes were sharp in appearance and had tattoos across his body. The most notable part of his appearance, was the large scythe he was carrying on his soldier.

"The moment of truth has arrived. We're one step closer to achieving our goals. The Guild Masters won't know what hit them."

* * *

Back on the train, Natsu was no longer feeling pumped up like before. Instead, his motion sickness had kicked in and was now struggling to not throw up. Sitting on his lap was Happy, who was eating another fish. To his left were Bronze and Gray, with the former in the middle of the two. Sitting across from them was Lucy and Erza.

"He had better not throw up on me." Bronze grumbled.

"You so pathetic, Natsu. One second you're starting fights, the next you're like this." Gray berated the pinkette while staring out the window.

"I can help him. Come sit next to me, Natsu." Erza called him over. Natsu then traded places with Lucy so that he could sit next to Erza. "Now try to relax." She then punched him hard in the gut, causing him to pass out and fall into her lap. "There. That should make the trip easier for him." She said to the still conscious members, who were a little unnerved at her methods.

"Erza, I think it's time you told us exactly what we're doing on this mission. What are we doing out here?" Gray asked her. This question caught the attention of the other members ,except Natsu of course.

"Of course." Erza began. "I believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what, but it has something to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Lucy questioned in unison. We've heard that name before."

"What do you mean?" Bronze asked.

Lucy and Gray went on to explain how they knew the name Lullaby. As they were returning home from their last jobs, Happy was kidnapped by a group of wizards that had wanted to eat him. The wizards were defeated, but in the end, they were consumed by a mysterious shadow that took them away. But before they left, one of them mentioned the name Lullaby.

"I see. So you've run into Eisenwald before." Erza summarized after hearing their story.

"I don't know if they were with them, but Lullaby was mentioned." Gray corrected.

"Maybe they were members of Eisenwald that had recently dropped out. Perhaps they wanted nothing to do with what was transpiring. This is only a hypothesis, but perhaps whatever dragged off the kidnappers that day was a part of Eisenwald. Obviously any information on Lullaby was supposed to be kept confidential."

"What do you think they're planning?" Lucy asked the redhead.

Erza closed her eyes in contemplation to remember what she had heard. "Let me start from the beginning." She then explains how she had stopped by at a pub in a town called Onibas the other day after completing her recent job. When she was inside, some wizards were causing a scene with their complaining and their words caught her attention. They had mentioned Lullaby, as well as the fact that it had been sealed away. Although, the mentioning of one name in particular is what caused her to worry now.

"I was a fool for not recognizing it then, but now I remember. Erigor. The Ace of Eisenwald. He's known to only take assassination requests, which is how he earned the title, Erigor the Reaper."

"An assassin." Bronze frowned at this.

"He kills for money?" Lucy shuddered.

"Yes. When the Magic Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald ignored the rules in order to continue making money. This caused them to lose their legal status as a guild, but that didn't stop them. They remain active to this day." Erza finished.

"I wanna go home now…" Lucy whimpered in fear. She began sweating in nervousness so much, it began to pool underneath her.

"Gross, Lucy!" Bronze cringed as he tried to scoot away from her.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy pointed out from atop of Bronze's head. He had moved there from Natsu's lap after the fire mage had switched spots.

"It's sweat!" Lucy barked.

Erza had ignored the little exchange between the three as she was still blaming herself for not noticing the Eisenwald wizards that day. In her frustration, she brought an armored fist down on her lap, which consequently slammed into Natsu's head as he was still unconscious from being knocked out. "I was so careless. If I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have forced the information out of those wizards I saw!"

"She's scary!" Lucy whimpered again.

"Alright, let me sum this up. Eisenwald is planning to do something with Lullaby and you want to stop them, because after what you overheard you're sure they're up to no good." Gray summarized.

"Sounds like it would be too risky to just leave it alone." Bronze nodded while looking at Erza.

"That's right. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I could take them on alone. That's why I asked for help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild." She declared.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray said with a grin.

"I'm ready to go." Bronze said mirroring Grays expression.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Now I'm really scared!" Lucy whined while sweating even more than before.

"Ew! Now you're super slimy!" Happy announced to Lucy.

"I told you it's sweat!"

"It's still gross!"

"Shut up Bronze!"

* * *

Later on, the train made a stop at one of the stations. The Fairy Tail members took the opportunity to buy themselves some lunch. They had bought a box full of sandwiches and a few side dishes. Erza had opted for a slice of strawberry cake instead of a meal. Now they were all back aboard the train sitting where they had before.

"Hey Erza, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy questioned while holding her sandwich.

"That's a good question. I wanna know too." Bronze chimed in.

"Erza's magic is beautiful! She makes her enemies blood fly everywhere!" Happy answered for Erza.

"That doesn't sound beautiful!" Lucy shuddered.

Erza remained content as she ate her cake. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

"Like this?" Gray put down his food and put a fist in his open palm. A cold mist began to emanate from his hands as a magic circle appeared for a brief moment. Then he opened his fist, and in his other hand was a sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild mark made completely of ice.

"Wow." Lucy and Bronze said together as they marveled at the display.

"I use Ice Magic." He explained.

"So that's why you and Natsu don't get along!" Lucy began to theorize. He's fire and you're ice; you two are opposites!"

"I never thought of it that way." Erza realized.

"Nah. I just hate his guts."

"While we're on the topic of magic, what kind do you use, Bronze? Mirajane said something about summoning creatures when she mentioned you. Care to explain?" Erza asked the Pokemon Trainer.

Bronze rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's the thing. I don't have any magic." Erza gasped in surprise while the others just listened on. They already knew the truth about him. "Let me explain." Bronze then went through the same explanation he used the other day when he first arrived. To say Erza was shocked of his origins would be an understatement, but she was still intrigued about what he had told her.

"Ok." She started after he was through explaining. "So you say that these Pokemon creatures you have with you are strong, and I have no reason to not take your word for it. But what about you? Are you sure you yourself are up to the task that we have? This can be very dangerous for a non-wizard to go through." If Erza had been aware of Bronze's lack of magical power, she wouldn't have given him the invite to come. Not because she wanted to be rude, but because she was worried about his safety. Even if she hadn't known him for more than a day, the fact that he was a Fairy Tail member was a good enough reason for her to care about his well being.

Bronze wasn't worried about it in the slightest. "Don't you worry about me. I'm no stranger to trouble and I know how to take care of myself. Just lead the way and my Pokemon and I will be there." He reassured. Gray and Lucy smiled at his words while Erza nodded in content.

* * *

Some time later, the Fairy Tail wizards departed from the train once again; this time at their destination of Clover Station. They were discussing their next course of action when Happy spoke up. "Wait, where's Natsu?" The others stopped walking when they all realized that Natsu was indeed not with them.

"I thought he was behind us." Bronze stated.

"Well there he goes." Happy pointed at the train which had already departed. The wizards could do nothing but gawk at their forgetfulness towards their motion sick comrade.

"We were so busy talking we forgot about him. I'm such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation." Erza began to berate herself. "One of you needs to hit me for my penance." The others just sweatdropped at her suggested method of punishment.

"That's a little much." Lucy said.

"Well, there has to be some way to stop the train, right?" Bronze asked.

Erza straightened up. "Yes. There should be an emergency brake lever somewhere in this station. Let's find it quickly!" They then took off to find the lever to stop the train and recover their friend from it. After a few minutes, Erza spotted it and proceeded it to pull it down, stopping the train in its tracks.

"Hey lady, you can't just pull that lever without permission!" A conductor scolded the redhead.

"I'm sorry, but please understand that it's for our comrade. Now please take our baggage to the hotel." She ordered calmly.

"I am not a bellhop!"

Standing nearby was the rest of the group who were waiting on Erza to finish up. "I'm starting to think that everyone in Fairy Tail is a little insane." Lucy summed up.

"Not all of us." Gray defended with his arms crossed over his shirtless torso.

"Well then, where are your clothes?!" Lucy screeched.

"Everyone follow me!" Erza shouted while running to the edge of the station. She then stopped in front of a crude looking vehicle with one drivers seat up front, and a cab for passengers in the back. "Everyone get in. Gray, I want you on top of the cab to catch Natsu in case he tries to jump out." She commanded while climbing in the driver's seat and attaching some kind of band to her wrist.

Soon enough, they were racing the vehicle alongside the train. Bronze and Lucy were hanging out opposite windows of the cab, Erza was driving, and Gray was laying on the top of the cab. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted to try to find the Dragon Slayer. As soon as she did, Natsu came flying through on the sides of the train car and was flying directly at them.

"Gray, watch out!" Bronze shouted, but it was too late. Natsu's face had smacked into Gray's and sent both of them flying off the Magic Mobile. Erza saw this and brought the vehicle to a halt. "You guy's alright?" He shouted again.

"Aye." They both groaned from the ground.

A minute passed and the group was able to collect themselves again. "That hurt, you idiot!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Shut up, you icy freak! How could you guys just leave me on the train like that?" Natsu complained.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I'm sorry Natsu." Erza apologized. She then took Natsu's head and slammed it into the breastplate of her armor as a way of showing how sorry she was, although all it did was hurt the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu cracked his neck and stood up straight again. "You guy's should know; I got attacked by someone on the train. He said he was with Eisenwald."

Erza's eyes widened at the news before she slapped Natsu with her hand. "You fool! Those are the people we are trying to catch on this mission!"

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." Natsu said while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"I explained everything on the train! Why weren't you listening?"

The four other members just stood on the sidelines watching the exchange. "Is this woman serious?" Bronze muttered.

"She forgot she is the reason he was knocked out in the first place." Lucy said.

"Yep." Gray said.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy chimed in.

"Let's hurry and find him." Erza ordered as she began to start up the Magic Mobile again. The others were still standing around Natsu in conversation.

"So what did this guy look like?" Gray asked Natsu. Bronze and Lucy were listening as well.

"Well, he didn't look like he was from a dark guild, but I remember he did have this weird flute that had a skull with three eyes on it." Natsu explained.

"Wait, a three-eyed skull?" Lucy froze.

"What's up, Lucy? You know something?" Bronze asked.

"I've heard about a flute like that before." Lucy paused as she continued to think. "Now I remember. Lullaby, the flute with the cursed song." The others raised their eyebrows as they waited to hear about what was so bad about it. "It's death magic!"

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! I want to know how you all think I'm doing. I'll try to update quicker. Until next time!**


	4. First Conflict

**Alright, well first things first. I bet you're all shocked to find out I'm still breathing, since I haven't updated since freaking July! Well believe it or not, this story had never left my mind in all this time. Every day, I was thinking of new ideas to where I want this story to go in the long run, but I didn't show any work for it. Now I could just blame it on the fact that I'm lazy, but ever since graduating high school and starting a new job, my life has been very unpredictable lately.**

 **I did however, spend a lot of time catching up on other people's stories as well as go over the reviews I have been receiving for my own. Those are much appreciated by the way.**

 **I'll try to be more frequent with my updates, but I really can't make that promise. (Not that anybody would believe it.) But I can promise that if I ever do decide to give up on this story, I will let everyone know ahead of time and try to find someone capable to take over for me. I hav eno plans of giving up anytime soon.**

 **Well, enough of my pointless rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

 **First Conflict**

"Erza, slow down! You're going too fast!"

The group of Fairy Tail wizards were speeding hazardously down the streets of the town called Oshibana. They were all still in the same spots in the Magic Mobile, with Gray on the roof, Erza driving, and the rest sharing the cab. The armor clad redhead was maneuvering the vehicle as best she could to avoid hitting pedestrians and buildings as they hurried towards Oshibana train station.

After Lucy had told everyone what she knew about the Lullaby flute, the gang was quick to get back in their vehicle and continue along down the tracks, hoping to catch up to the man that possessed the deadly flute. The next stop they made was at Kunugi Station, the next stop for any train running on these rails. There was already a commotion going on when they arrived, and it was soon discovered that the whole Eisenwald Guild had completely taken over the train and had already gotten away. Now the group of wizards were currently making their way towards the next stop that the train would make, which was Oshibana.

"Erza, you're gonna overload the S.E plug!" Gray shouted. He had been trying to get the redhead to heed his warnings regarding her reckless driving, but so far she's been ignoring it.

"There's no way of knowing how many innocent people could fall to Lullaby's song if it's played. I can't slow down, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!" She said.

Gray wasn't convinced and continued to try to reason with her. "But at this rate, you're going to use up all of your magic before the fighting even starts!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat." She responded with a confident smile. "Besides, I have the rest of you to rely on as backup."

"Don't worry too much about it Gray. If the girl says she'll be fine, then she'll be fine. I'll be fighting hand to hand too." Bronze announced with his head sticking out the window. He sat back down in the seat that he shared with Lucy, who sat on the opposite end, and Happy, who sat in the middle. Natsu was laying at their feet; his motion sickness making him unable to sit upright.

"I feel like there was something I was supposed to tell you, Lucy." Happy suddenly piped up.

"What?" She asked.

"I can remember." The cat began to ponder. "I think it has something to do with you… you're…?"

"...totally sick…" Natsu gurgled, referring to his own condition.

"That's it!"

"Seriously?!" The blonde exclaimed.

Bronze chuckled at their antics, before he noticed that Natsu was dangling halfway out the window and went to grab him. "What are you doing man?! You're gonna fall out!" He yelled as he tried to pull him back in.

"That's what I'm trying to do…" The pinkette groaned. Meanwhile, Happy was still trying to remember what he was supposed to tell Lucy, but his murmurs of contemplation only came out as pointless rambles or insults towards the blonde. All of the passersby could see the antics of the wizards, and were all thinking the same thing. They looked ridiculous.

However, it didn't last for long. While this was happening, Erza had spotted a large plume of smoke coming from ahead. It turned out to be coming from the very place they were headed. The train station was crowded with people trying to find out what was happening inside. Some conductors were outside trying to calm the mass of people, but it was proving ineffective.

Erza was the first to approach them. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Why should I tell you?" The man with the megaphone answered back. Instead of answering back, Erza instead headbutted the man, knocking him out. She moved on to the next worker, only to headbutt him when he didn't answer fast enough. She continued this while her colleagues looked on in disbelief.

"Seems like her questioning method is a little counterproductive." Lucy said with the still motion sick dragonslayer leaning on her shoulder.

"Erza has her own ways of getting things done." Gray said while standing next to her in his underwear.

"Boy, where are your clothes?" Bronze asked.

Somehow, one of the workers remained conscious long enough to explain the situation to Erza, who walked back to her group after she heard everything. "The Eisenwald Guild is inside. Let's go."

"Right." Both Gray and Bronze said with determination.

"Wait, so I have to drag this one around with me?" Lucy questioned, referring to Natsu who had yet to recover.

"Sorry." He managed to croak an apology.

* * *

The group proceeded to enter the building and were currently running down the main corridor that should lead to the station. Along the way, Erza had warned them about how a small army unit was sent in to engage the Eisenwald Guild, but had yet to return. It wasn't long before came across the incapacitated bodies of those very soldiers littered throughout the hallway. Happy and Erza voiced their concerns, and Lucy's face was full of worry. Gray, and of course the sickly Natsu, remained silent. Bronze was as well, but his thoughts were somewhere else.

He was beginning to question how effective he was going to be with helping his comrades on this mission. The doubt didn't lie with his Pokemon's skills, which he had total confidence in, but with himself. These men were most likely trained by their military in combat, and yet the Dark Guild seemingly had no trouble defeating them. Having traveled his world for so long, Bronze was fairly knowledgeable in hand to hand combat, which he learned for self defense purposes. Even so, seeing all of these men that were left in such pitiful conditions unnerved him. Especially since they were ordinary guys just like he was. Although, he knew he couldn't dwell on it as they continued to move forward.

When he heard a menacing chuckle, he knew there was no turning back now.

"Welcome! Come on in, Fairy Tail flies." The group walked into the next area to find a large group of people standing by the now stopped train. It had to be Eisenwald. The Dark Wizards were chuckling and giving intimidating looks to the Fairy Tail group.

"There's so many of them." Lucy whimpered, still supporting Natsu.

"You!" Erza looked up to a man who was carrying a large scythe and was sitting above the others. "You must be Erigor." The accused man simply chuckled again in response while she, Gray and Bronze kept their stares on him.

Lucy set Natsu on the ground and tried to shake him awake. "Natsu, wake up! We need your help!"

Happy was standing next to her; shaking his head at her attempts to revive the Dragon Slayer. "Good luck! Between the train, the Magic Mobile, and you carrying him, his motion sickness is three times as bad!"

"I am not a vehicle!" She yelled at the cat.

"Hey…" A man wearing a white coat with his black hair tied in a ponytail glared at Natsu. He was Kageyama, the guy who found Lullaby and battled Natsu on the train. "You're the reason I got in trouble with Erigor!"

Natsu woke at the familiar voice of the enemy. "I know that voice…" He whispered in realization.

"What are you planning to do with Lullaby?" Erza questioned with authority in her voice.

"Do you really not know?" Erigor laughed as he launched himself upward and stayed suspended in the air, much to the shock of some. "Tell me, what do all train stations have?"

Bronze had half a mind to answer with 'poorly kept restrooms', but he knew that couldn't be the answer. That is, unless Eisenwald planned to kill off all of the train station's lazy custodians with the Lullaby flute. His eyes then widened as he realized just what they were trying to do, and if he was right, then bad employees weren't the only people in danger. Before he could say anything, Erza had figured it out and was already calling them out on it.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song over the loudspeakers?!" Erza asked disbelievingly with everyone else displaying faces of shock at the news.

Erigor simply laughed in response. "Yes. You see, thousands of people have gathered outside to find out what is going on at this station. If we raised the volume on the P.A system to it's max, we won't just kill them, but perhaps the whole city will fall to our melody of death!"

"But why would you want to commit such a heinous crime towards those innocent people?!"

"This is justice for those who have had their rights taken away from them." Erigor explained. "Those people have made the mistake of turning a blind eye to those who were punished while they continue to live without a care. So now, the reaper has come seeking retribution!" He finished.

"Killing them will not earn your rights back! It will only make your situation worse! If anything, it will only prove that you did deserve to have them taken away in the first place!" Lucy tried to reason with him.

"We have long since given up trying to regain our rights. All we want is power to wash away the sins of the past and control the future!" Erigor declared while clenching his fists.

"Then I suppose we should give up trying to reason with you." Erigor turned to look at Bronze who had stepped forward and spoken up. "It's obvious that you people are completely mental if you think that your actions will do you any good." Bronze's right hand went down to hover over the Pokeballs on his belt in a threatening matter. "And even more so if you think you're going to get away with it!" He yelled.

In front of the group of dark mages, Kageyama went down to a knee and placed his hand on the ground. "We're ushering in a new age of darkness, but by the time it gets here, you fairies will be long gone!" A magic circle appeared under his hand and shot out streams of shadows towards Lucy, but before they could hit her, Natsu suddenly rose and destroyed the shadows with a swipe of his fire. "You again." Kageyama glared.

"I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu confirmed his suspicion by looking at the mage that gave him trouble earlier. "Look's like we got ourselves a party here, huh?"

"No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy explained.

"Like I said, it's a party." He brought his fists together with a manic grin on his face.

Lucy shook off her surprise at her friend's behavior and looked back towards the dark Guild. "This is the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer, so you'd better be ready!" She pointed at them.

"Show them the terror of Eisenwald!" Erigor suddenly vanished, surprising them.

Erza redirected her attention to the mages that were still here, but she couldn't deny the threat of letting Erigor escape. "Natsu and Gray, go! I need you to stop him." She commanded, but the two just looked at each other.

"You sure about sending those two, Erza?" Bronze questioned as the pair began to glare at each other. Erza however, didn't notice.

"Yes. If those two work together, not even Erigor could stop them. His capture is best left to them." She reassured.

"Right. Because that right there is the textbook definition of teamwork." Bronze said sarcastically while pointing at Natsu and Gray. Erza turned her head to see the pair growling in each other's faces.

"What did I say?!" She barked. The pair instantly began to act like friends as they ran off to follow her order; the dark mages shouting their protests as the pair left to stop their leader.

One member wearing a headpiece, that reminded Bronze of a Beedrill, used some wrappings to sling his way to the second floor. "I, the great Rayule, will stop them!"

"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit is gonna pay!" Kageyama declared as he dissolved into the floor with his magic.

Erza looked back to her other two comrades that were still with her. "We'll catch up with them once we finished off the rest of the men here, ok?"

"Sounds good, boss lady." Bronze said while stretching his arms.

"The three of us against an entire magical guild?" Lucy questioned with uncertainty. The dark mages were beginning to approach them with cocky sneers on their faces.

"Let's do this!" Erza said as her body began to glow and her clothing disappear within the light. The more pervy members of Eisenwald began to get excited at the thought of seeing her without clothes, but Bronze and Lucy were staring in amazement at the magic that neither had seen before. When the light faded, Erza was seen wearing a new set of armor. It was made up of a large skirt with metal plating on the top halve. Her arms were now covered with matching gauntlets with armored boots on her feet. She was also holding a pair of twin swords. Her head was adorned with a headband with small wings on each side. The armor on her chest looked like a pair of small wings as well with it taking the appearance of a flower in the center. Her neck and midriff remained bare. The most notable part, was the twin pair of wings that shined as if they were made of blades.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza jumped into the air and swiped her weapons in front of her. When she did, a ring of swords appeared around her and begin to rotate at amazing speeds.

"Wait, I think I know who she is!" A random member of Eisenwald shouted out. "She's the queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!"

" **Circle Sword!** " Erza swiped the swords in her hand, and the ones that were circling her flew towards the crowd of dark mages. They cried out in pain as the attack hit, leaving many of them sprawled on the ground unconscious. Her companions couldn't help but be impressed at her power.

"So this is Erza's magic?" Bronze breathed out in awe.

"Yep. This is her Requip Magic." Happy answered for him. Both Bronze and Lucy looked at him; silently asking him to explain. "With Requip Magic, the user can store an assortment of weapons in a personal pocket dimension. When they summon a weapon or switch them, it's called, 'requipping'."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Lucy praised. "What about her armor?"

"That's the part that makes her magic special." Happy continued. "Most Requip mages can only swap their weapons, but Erza can also replace her armor for wizard armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she has; a technique called, 'The Knight'." As Happy finished explaining, Erza landed back on the ground and requipped back into her original armor. Her twin swords then glowed and were replaced with a large battleaxe as she dashed back into the fray.

"I gotta admit, ever since I showed up here, the concept of magic just keeps on impressing me." Bronze complimented as he watched Erza fight. Lucy then looked at him with a smirk.

"Well then, just wait until you see my magic!" She held up a golden key for him to see.

Bronze looked at her in curiosity while Happy just groaned. "Why do you have to try to steal the spotlight from Erza?" The blue cat asked, but was simply ignored.

Lucy took her key and swiped it in the air. " **Open: Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!** " A magic circle appeared and from it, emerged a very odd looking man. He wore a blue button-up collared shirt with thin, vertical black lines on it. His pants were black with a golden chain on his right hip and a small satchel on his left. He was holding a matching set of scissors in each hand and wore a pair of sunglasses with a gold necklace around his neck. He also had a strange haircut and six crab legs sticking out of his back.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" He asked Lucy in a smooth voice.

"Yeah, take them out with style!" She ordered. Some of the Eisenwald members rushed in to attack them, but Cancer rushed through the crowd and attacked with his scissors before they could react. When he made his way through, all of their weapons were cut into pieces, but the worst part, was that Cancer also cut their hair to the point that they were completely bald.

"SO CRUEL!" They cried in dismay. Bronze couldn't hold in his laughter at their misfortune.

"That was impressive..." Erza smiled, having witnessed Cancer in action.

"Oh, thanks! It was no big deal." Lucy responded. She then turned the other way. "Yes! I totally scored points with her!" She said to herself.

"That's what you were going for?!" Happy asked as he heard her self-praising.

"...however." Erza lost her smile. "The way that this crab spirit of yours calls you baby...; I find it insulting."

"Points unscored." Lucy groaned.

"Woah, ba- Ma'am." Cancer corrected himself before disappearing in a flash of gold light.

Erza turned her attention back to the Eisenwald members. Despite her earlier assault and the efforts of Cancer, there were still many that were still able to fight. "There are still so many of them standing." She said to herself. Although she didn't admit it earlier, she did in fact use more power than she would have preferred to on the Magic Mobile, and was beginning to feel a little tired because of it. "I suppose I'll wipe them out too."

"Hold on, Erza." Bronze spoke up as he walked next to her. He had recovered from his little laughing fit, and was now ready for his turn. "You go ahead and take a breather. I'll handle the rest of them."

One of dark mages began to chuckle at him. "You? What can you do? I haven't sensed a scrap of magic power from ya since you showed up! We ain't scared of you!" His friends began to laugh along-side him. Erza, Lucy and Happy looked at their new friend in concern. Bronze's lack of magic was their biggest concern with having him with them. They didn't want their otherworldly comrade to get wounded when it could be prevented. Erza was about to say something, when she noticed Bronze simply chuckle back.

"It's not me you should be afraid of." The Pokemon Trainer stated as he reached for his belt. The Fairy Tail wizards watched as he took a red and white Pokeball in his right hand, pressed the button in the middle and enlarged it. He held it out in front of him before tossing it straight up in the air. Everyone then saw the ball open up with a popping sound and a white light coming out. The white energy went towards the ground before taking the shape of a figure. When it dispersed, everyone gasped at the sight of Lucario, who was currently at a knee with his eyes closed.

"Whoa, who's he?!" Happy exclaimed in wonder. Erza and Lucy were in similar states. Erza for seeing a Pokemon for the first time and Lucy for seeing a new one when she was expecting Charizard.

"Lucario, …" Bronze spoke out, not directed at Happy's question, but to his Pokemon. "...you ready?"

At the sound of his trainer's voice, Lucario's eyes opened. The dark mages standing closest to him could see the look of power in his red eyes, and it put them on edge. The Pokemon stood up and assumed a battle-ready stance. "Of course." He answered back.

The Eisenwald members snapped out of their shock and rushed forward. "We don't know what you are, but we're gonna beat you!" "You're finished, freak!" They all were shouting insults and taunts at Lucario, but he didn't budge. In fact, both he and Bronze looked relatively calm as they were being charged upon.

"Use **Metal Sound**! Bronze suddenly commanded before quickly covering up his ears. Lucario followed his order and brought the two spikes on his paws together. When he did, a terrible sound of metal grinding against metal was heard by all. The charging Eisenwald members were forced to stop and cover their ears from the dreadful sound.

"My ears!" Lucy cried while trying to cover them. Both Happy and even Erza were also trying to block out the terrible frequency.

Bronze was hearing it too, but he spared himself a bit thanks to his early reaction to Metal Sound. "Move in with **Quick Attack**!" He shouted over the sound.

Lucario stopped his previous attack to take advantage of the opening that was created by it. With a battle cry, he launched himself at the unprepared mages at a speed they couldn't hope to intercept. A trail of white energy was left behind him as he rammed his body into one of them, forcing his way deeper into the crowd of bad guys, knocking over anyone in his path.

"That was so fast." Erza observed, earning a nod of agreement from the other two. They had recovered from the Metal Sound attack and were able to witness Lucario's next move. At least Erza did.

Lucario stopped roughly in the middle of the crowd, but the poor guy he was using as a shield went flying into other members. Those that weren't hit tried to lunge at him with their swords, but Lucario was able to dodge them by ducking, side-stepping, and other kinds of maneuvering. Despite being surrounded on all sides, Lucario was able to keep his cool and calmly dodge the incoming strikes. Of course, it didn't look this way to some.

"Oh no, he's trapped!" Lucy exclaimed in worry, and was about to step in until she heard an amused chuckle from Erza.

"I don't think so." The knight said with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face. She had so far been interested in what this creature of Bronze's had to offer, even though it barely began fighting. "I think it has the situation well under control." Even though no one said anything, Erza was correct, and that became clear when a few of the dark mages made the mistake of trying to strike at once. Instead of hitting Lucario, they instead got their weapons ensnared with each other. Lucario simply dodged by laying down flat.

" Now, **Metal Claw**!" Bronze shouted. Three glowing claw-like blades emerged on the back of Lucario's paws, and as quick as they appeared, sliced right through the tangled weapons rendering them useless. With the mages around him disarmed and tired from their failed barrage of attacks, Lucario struck at them with his attack and sent them flying in all directions. The Aura Pokemon took the chance to jump high into the air and make his way to the outside of the crowd.

"You're not getting away with that!" A random mage yelled as he and his friend prepared some kind of magic energy attack in their hands. One of them fired a beam of energy at Lucario, but the Pokemon simply jumped into the air to dodge it. "You can't dodge in mid-air!" The second mage yelled as he launched his attack.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Bronze commanded again. Lucario obeyed and brought his paws to his side, creating a blue sphere of aura. He grunted and let his attack go directly at the oncoming one. When the two met, the Aura Sphere immediately overpowered and shot through the light attack. The sphere reached the mage it was targeted at, resulting in a big explosion that took out him and many of his friends around him. A large cloud of dust was emitted, preventing most who were fighting from seeing clearly. Lucario landed outside of it, but immediately dashed inside to continue fighting.

"That's right, don't let up!" Bronze encouraged from his spot. He had moved a few meters away from the others so that they're comments wouldn't distract him from the battle, but now that he couldn't see what was happening, he couldn't make any calls. Not that he was worried about it much, after all, Lucario didn't need his judgement to fight effectively. So instead he turned his attention to the girls (and Happy) and let Lucario have his fun. "So, what do you all think? Lucario's pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally! He's kicking all kinds of butt!" Happy cheered.

"And he hasn't even got hit yet!" Lucy added.

"His skills truly are impressive." Erza praised. "I can see you weren't lying about it earlier." She, as well as the others were still watching the smoke cloud, trying to see some more action.

Bronze couldn't help the feeling of pride that went over him. He knew that Lucario was strong, but hearing it from others just made it seem all the more true. He was proud of the Pokemon he raised and always felt good when the work paid off. Although, he should have really paid attention to his surrounding at the moment instead of getting a big head. "I dare say that he's taken out more of these guys than you did, Erza." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Erza caught the joking tone in his voice and met it with one of her own. She turned to look at him with a smirk. "If that's the case, then maybe I shou- Bronze, watch out!" She cried out suddenly. Lucy and Happy turned his way; immediately noticing the problem and tried to rush toward him as well.

Bronze lost all humor in him as he immediately turned around to see what the problem was. Apparently, one of the Eisenwald mages that was blown away earlier had gotten back up and was charging at Bronze from behind with a spear in hand. The mage knew there was no way Titania and the others could stop him from impaling their friend in time. He also thought that Bronze would be completely helpless since his weird creature was still beating up his friends.

But Bronze, just like he told the truth about his Pokemon, had also told the truth about knowing how to take care of himself.

Acting quickly, Bronze side-stepped the spear as it was thrusted towards him. He then grabbed it with his left hand, and used his right elbow to hit the assailant in the face, stunning him. With both hands, he pulled the spear forward and the mage still holding it. He then used the bottom of the staff to deliver a wicked jab to the chin, forcing the guy to let go and allow him to use it. With the skill of an experienced wielder, he twirled the spear around and began to deliver blow after blow on the dark mage, making sure to be careful about not hitting him with the sharp part.

After a few more strikes, Bronze twirled the spear one last time before hitting the mage in the head with the blunt side of the bladed tip, consequently knocking him out and breaking the blade off the staff.

"Phew… that was way too close. Thanks for the heads up, Erza." He looked back at his friends to see them with looks of relief and bewilderment. "Uh...what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! We thought he was going to get you!" Lucy yelled with a hand on her chest to calm herself.

Bronze tossed the broken spear to the side. "Oh, come on Blondie. I told you all that I'm not THAT helpless. I wouldn't have come if I was. Give me some credit."

"Nevertheless…" Erza walked up to him. "I believe you should stay closer to us for the rest of the mission, just to be safe." Bronze could see there was no way out of this, so he just nodded his head in acceptance. "Good. I'm glad you're safe." With that, she grabbed his head and slammed it into her armored chest. Bronze would have blushed at the close proximity if he didn't have a headache now. "All that aside, where did you learn to use a weapon like that?" She asked with curiosity.

Bronze looked back over to where Lucario was still fighting within the cloud, which was starting to dissipate. "I have a good teacher."

The three looked back towards the fighting and noticed that the Eisenwald members were either unconscious on the ground, or being knocked out of what remained of cloud. Within in, they could make out what appeared to be a bright blue light twirling around; expertly knocking out more members. When the remainder of the cloud finally disappeared, everyone could see Lucario standing still with only three Eisenwald members still standing.

"Grr… you're gonna pay!" One of them rushed forward in a desperate attack. Lucario put his paws in front of him again, but instead of that horrible sounding attack from earlier, he pulled his paws apart to reveal a bright blue bone made of energy.

"Whoa, where did that come from?!" Happy piped up. "That's not Requip, is it?"

"No, that's one of Lucario's attacks. It's called Bone Rush." Bronze answered the cat. The others turned to listen to him. "It's one of his favorite attacks. Watch."

They looked to see the dark mage try to strike Lucario repeatedly with his sword, but each one was blocked with ease by Bone Rush. Lucario used his attack to knock the weapon from his hand and begin to hit the mage with far more precision and power than Bronze did with the spear; the dark mage cried in pain with each hit. Lastly, Lucario made an upward swipe with Bone Rush, nailing the guy in the chin and sending him flying into the ceiling unconscious.

"Brutal!" Lucy whimpered in fear.

"Very impressive." Erza nodded in approval.

"Wait! Do it again! I wasn't looking!" Happy whined.

Lucario ignored all of them as he focused on the last two Eisenwald members. One had whiskers on his face, and the other was really fat.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" The one with whiskers charged at Lucario with his hands enveloped in light. He swung his fist at the Pokemon's head, but it missed when Lucario moved his head to the side. He was about to swing again, but he noticed that Lucario had laid his paw on his chest. That single action was enough to fill him with a sense of dread, and when he looked into Lucario's eyes and heard those two words it spoke, that feeling was all but confirmed.

" **Force Palm**."

The second after he said that, a powerful pulse of energy exploded point blank on the Eisenwald member, who went flying into the wall on the other side of the room; making a crater where he impacted before falling to the floor unconscious. Lucario had remained still with his paw outstretched before bringing it down and allowing himself to finally relax as he no longer sensed any hostility in the room.

"Haha! I was hoping he would do that!" Bronze cheered. Both Happy and Lucy were gawking over that finishing blow, while Erza had turned her attention to the only Eisenwald member still standing.

"Forget this, I'm outta here!" The fat mage panicked and made a run for the exit.

"I imagine he's going to look for Erigor." Erza theorized while watching him run away.

"That, or he heard the dinner bell ringing." Bronze joked, earning a snort of laughter from Lucy.

"You should follow him." Erza said to Lucy, who quickly straightened up.

"Me?!"

"Just do it!" The knight snapped.

"Ok! I don't want to make you angry!" The blonde panicked as she grabbed Happy and ran off to pursue the runaway. Once she was gone, Erza wiped her brow and let out a sigh.

"I hope that Lucy and the others can find Erigor quickly." She muttered to herself. From operating the magic mobile to fighting the Eisenwald grunts, her magic power had been in constant use; and she was beginning to feel the effects of it. Thankfully, her allies had been here to lend her a hand, otherwise this mission may have been too taxing on her. Speaking of her allies, she noticed that Bronze wasn't beside her anymore. She looked around to find that he had walked over to his friend to talk and decided to join them.

"I must say, that was quite the performance." She commented as she approached the duo. They both stopped talking and turned to smile at her.

"Thanks, but he did all the work." Bronze gestured towards his Pokemon. "Meet Lucario, one of my strongest Pokemon and best friends. Lucario, meet Erza Scarlet."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Scarlet." Lucario greeted while holding out a paw to shake.

"The pleasure is mine." Erza greeted in kind while shaking his paw. "So, if I picked up on Bronze's meaning from earlier; are you the one who taught him how to wield a staff?"

"Yes, that is true. Although, he is still a novice in that regard." The Aura Pokemon said while looking at his Master/Student, who let out a huff in feigned insult.

"Yeah yeah. All pleasantries aside, what's our next move Erza?" Bronze asked his temporary leader.

The knight brought a hand to her chin and thought on the question. "If Erigor's threat of playing the Lullaby's song over the P.A system is true, then we should first warn the crowd of people outside to evacuate from here as soon as possible. After that, we can join the others in tracking down his whereabouts. Come on." She turned and began to make her way outside.

Trainer and Pokemon looked at each other and shared a nod in agreement. "Right behind you."

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Natsu and Gray had decided to split up to cover more ground in their search for Erigor. The latter had decided to follow up on his theory of an Eisenwald member being in the stations sound studio trying to broadcast Lullaby's song on the sound system. Gray ran until he arrived at the door with the the studio on the other side and proceeded to kick it open. Taking a look inside, the room was filled with all sorts of equipment, but was otherwise empty.

"Maybe I was wrong about him playing the song over the loudspeaker." Gray murmured as he walked further in. He kept glancing around the room for anything suspicious, yet failed to notice that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Acting quickly, Gray lunged forward; far enough to avoid the dark tendrils that came down from the ceiling to attack him. He turned around to see the mummy-guy from earlier hanging in the air by those tendrils.

"Not a bad guess pal, but our plan isn't that obvious." The dark mage said with a grin.

Gray just grinned right back. "So tell me what the plan is, so you don't get hurt."

Back outside, Bronze, Lucario, and Erza had made their way to the balcony that overlooked the town. From there, they could see the massive group of people that were gathered in front of the station. The three of them could hear the questions being shouted from the citizens below, but there was no time to answer any of them.

Erza picked up a megaphone and walked to the edge where she could be easily heard. " **If you value your lives, then you will leave at once! This station's been taken over by evil wizards, who are threatening to broadcast a spell over the loudspeakers that would kill you all! Please, run as far away as you can!** "

Her announcement had the reaction they were hoping for. The crowd was set in a panic and began fleeing from the station. "Hey lady, why would you freak them out like that?!" The three looked to see a few workers that Erza had knocked out earlier approach them.

"It's better than letting them stay here and risk losing their lives." Bronze reasoned from his spot. He and Lucario were standing a ways back, ready to move on to whatever else they may be doing after ordering the evacuation. "You all should get going too." The workers looked at each other and decided to follow suit and run away with the masses. Bronze let out a sigh. "Well, that takes care of the bystanders. What now?" He mumbled to himself. He was about to turn to his Pokemon to ask what his opinion of the situation would be, but was stopped when that same Pokemon started to hastily pull him away.

"Move, quickly!" Lucario said as he pulled his trainer back. Just as he said that, the wind began to pick up tremendously around the area where they were standing. It continued to accelerate until what seemed to be an entire wall of wind was created before them. Both Trainer and Pokemon stood in shock and awe over what had appeared before them. However, as they were staring at this strange phenomenon before them, they could also slightly see through it. What they could see were two silhouettes; one was on the ground in front of them, and one was floating above the other. It was safe to assume that the former was Erza, but the identity of the other was unknown.

"Erza!" Bronze shouted to her, but it seemed to go unheard. "Do you think we can go through this?" He asked Lucario while pointing at the obstacle in front of them. Said Pokemon decided to test it out by creating a Bone Rush attack, and then throwing it at the wind wall. It collided with the wall but immediately bounced right back. Lucario caught the Bone Rush and dispelled it before growling in frustration. "Well, that was a bust." Bronze commented.

The two looked around to see if there was a way to the other side, but there didn't appear to be one. "We're of no use if we're stuck on this side. Let's backtrack and try a different exit." Lucario suggested.

Bronze nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe the other exits are clear of whatever this is." He gestured toward the raging wind. "Let's go. We need to find a way to the other side and get back to Erza." With their goal set, the two ran back into the station to find another way. If they just stayed a little longer, they would have seen Erza get pushed back to their side; leaving her questioning on Erigor's true plan and the whereabouts of her two comrades.

* * *

Back with Gray, the confrontation had just started. The dark mage had attacked first by sending out his dark tendrils, forcing Gray to defend.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** " Gray slammed his hands together then spread them apart, creating an ice shield that resembled a snowflake. The attack was stopped; catching the dark mage by surprise and giving Gray an opening. " **Ice Make: Knuckle!** " Giant fists made of ice collided with the enemy and sent him flying through a wall to another room. "Alright, this is your last chance. If you're not trying to broadcast the Lullaby's song, then what are you planning?" Gray questioned as he stepped through the rubble.

The dark mage started chuckling as he rose to a knee. "Erigor's barrier should be activated by now…"

"Erigor's what?"

"Erigor has created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping." The dark mage started cackling like mad; the sound of his laughter was beginning to piss Gray off. The Fairy Tail wizard approached the laughing enemy, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Why don't I get straight to the point here...tell me what the plan is, or else." Gray threatened.

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here to trap you. The only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains to make it to Clover Station." The dark mage explained.

"And why not?"

"Because that's where it's going down. Clover is across a giant canyon and this train line is the only in or out of town. Unless you can fly like Erigor."

'So the Lullaby's in Clover?"

"Yeah, and do you know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it… gotcha!" The dark mage suddenly lashed out and managed to put some distance between himself and Gray.

'Clover… that's where the Guild Master's conference is being held. They're the real targets!' A look of realization flashed across Gray's face as he finally figured out Eisenwald's true goal.

The dark mage caught on to the look. "So you finally figured it out… well it's too late to stop us now!" He sent out his tendrils again, this time wrapping them around Gray and preventing him from moving. "You and your fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon, we'll have our revenge on all those who tried to keep us down!"

Gray had had enough. At that moment, he let loose his magic power, froze the tendrils that were wrapped around him and shattered them. "That's not going to happen." The ice continued to move toward the dark mage and froze his legs in place, preventing his escape. "Now listen up. When you mess with the Guild Masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old farts, but they're all we have to call parents!" Gray placed his hand on the dark mage's face and completely trapped him in ice.

With his fight now finished, Gray began to exit the room and make his way to tell the others about Eisenwald's plan. "When I get my hands on them, I'll show them Fairy Tail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Bronze and Lucario had made their way back to the room where the fighting from earlier took place. They were planning to retrace their steps and find another exit to escape the confines of the wind barrier. Bronze was about to run down another corridor when he noticed that Lucario had stopped.

"What's wrong?" He questioned his Pokemon.

Lucario was looking at the dark mages sprawled across the ground, or more specifically, the one that he had defeated last. "He's awake." He whispered to Bronze while pointing at the mage.

Bronze looked between the downed wizard and his Pokemon before the thought occurred to him. Maybe he could answer some questions about the wind barrier. Bronze approached the guy on the ground and noticed how he would tense up everytime he heard the sound of Bronze's footsteps coming closer. He was definitely awake. Bronze rolled him over so that he was facing them.

"Alright, I have a few questions for you." Bronze started speaking, however, the dark mage didn't respond. Instead, he chose to pretend like he was still unconscious. "I know you're awake. Answer me." He was once again met with silence. Bronze let out a sigh and looked to Lucario for help. The Pokemon nodded in understanding.

"Do I have to question you instead?" Lucario asked sternly. When his voice was heard, the dark mage's eyes flew open. He recognized the voice of the creature that had sent him flying into the ceiling not long ago. "I'll take that as a no."

"Do you know anything about a wind barrier?" Bronze asked the man.

The mages eyes widened at hearing this. "So Erigor's made it this far then…" He murmured to himself.

Bronze's eyes widened at this. "Are you saying that that wind barrier was supposed to be activated?"

"Yeah. That wind barrier surrounds the whole station so that there's no way anyone can get out." He grinned.

"But why bother? We already cleared the civilians from the area. There's no one left for you to threaten." Bronze tried to see where this was going, but instead the mage started laughing.

"You still think we were after those fools outside? How stupid are you?" He continued to crack up. His eyes were closed when laughing, so he didn't see the look Bronze gave Lucario. When he did open his eyes, he was met with a Metal Claw attack less than an inch away from his face.

"Do you think we're screwing around with you? If we're so dumb, how about you educate us?" Bronze asked as he kneeled down next to the mage. "If Eisenwald isn't planning to commit mass homicide against the people of this town, then what are you doing?" The dark mage sung like a Chatot after that. He explained why they took over the station, where Erigor was headed, and why he was going there in the first place. To say that Bronze and Lucario were shocked was an understatement.

"Damn it! Makarov and the other's are in trouble and we were wasting time here! We have to get out of here." Bronze cursed their situation.

"You're not gonna. That wind barrier is surrounding the entire station. You'll never get through it!" The mage laughed out loud.

"Will you shu-" Bronze suddenly stopped as an thought suddenly hit him. "You said that the wind barrier is surrounding the station, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What are you thinking, Bronze?" Lucario asked him.

Bronze started pacing and tapping his forehead as he tried to get his thoughts in place. "Ok, stay with me on this. If the wind barrier is surrounding the station, then that means that it must be condensed pretty heavily. Meaning it's not just blowing around wildly, but it's focused."

"Right. That seems to be the case." Lucario nodded.

"And whenever wind becomes strong like this, it's normally the cause of the some kind of weather occurrence, like a storm. And what do all storms, whether it's a tornado or a hurricane, have in common?" Lucario stood there for a few seconds thinking about it while the dark mage assumed that Bronze was just talking gibberish.

"An eye?" The Pokemon guessed.

"Right! Well, if the same rules apply here, then it stands to reason that this wind barrier has an eye as well. And the eye of the storm is also the weakest point with the least amount of resistance. Meaning, if we're going to get out of here, then we need to find the eye of the wind barrier!" Bronze finished while pointing above the to where the eye would most likely be. Lucario had a look that showed how impressed he was with his trainer's thinking skills, and the dark mage had a panicked look at the possible weakness in there plan.

"Wait. We would have to get outside for us to find the eye, and there's no space where we can do that." Lucario pointed out. Bronze paused when the realization hit him and stood still again. The dark mage just sighed in relief.

"Well, there is a way, but I don't like it." Bronze spoke up again. "We'll have to make a hole through the ceiling to get out of."

Lucario walked up to Bronze with a determined look on his face. "A ruined building is a small price to pay for saving lives."

"I can't argue with your logic." Bronze grinned as he looked at the ceiling for a possible weak point. His eyes fell on the indention in the ceiling Lucario had made when he sent that dark mage flying into the ceiling. "That may work. Get ready." He moved out of the way as Lucario took position to attack. "Let's use this chance to practice one of your old moves. Now, use **Dragon Pulse!** " Bronze ordered.

Lucario's chest puffed up a bit as the draconic energy built up inside him. The energy rose into his mouth as he fired it off at the ceiling. The multicolored beam took the shape of a dragon's head as it collided with the structure in a massive explosion. They could all hear the sound of the ceiling give way as the damage took its toll on the building. Bronze and Lucario took off running to avoid being crushed by the falling debris, while the dark mage just screamed and prayed that nothing fell on him. When it all finally stopped falling, there was indeed a massive hole in the ceiling. From where they were standing, they could see the wind barrier still raging outside, and in the center of it, they could see clear blue sky. Bronze's theory was correct.

"Alright! There is an eye after all. Good job buddy!" Bronze praised Lucario for his work.

"It was your idea. Good thinking." The Pokemon returned the praise.

"I can't believe you were right!" The dark mage exclaimed in disbelief. He was ignored.

"Alright, I'll take it from here buddy. Thanks for all your help. Return!" Bronze held up Lucario's Pokeball and put him back in for a much deserved rest. Now he had to think about what he was going to do next.

"Even if you have a way out, there's no way for you to get up there." The dark mage pointed out. He was really trying to be discouraging, wasn't he?

"You let me worry about that." Bronze smirked as he held up another Pokeball, much to the dark mage's dismay. This Pokeball wasn't like the red and white ones that Charizard and Lucario had. This one was blue and white with two red stripes on the top. Bronze looked at it, smiled, then tossed it straight up in the air. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **By the way, I've been having some issues with deciding who I want to pair Bronze with. You may have noticed that Cana and Mirajane are tagged with this story, well that's because I want to pick either of those two.**

 **I want to hear what you people want to see in this. You can leave your opinion when you post a review. That, or you can message me directly and I will take it. Feel free to say if you want OC x Cana, OC x Mirajane, or Cana x OC x Mirajane. I personally am leaning towards the last one. Reason being, is because as far as I know, no one else has done a triple pairing in this kind of crossover. I want to show some originality and being the first to do this would definitely help.**

 **I want to know what you all think. So be sure to leave a review about that and how well I'm doing writing! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone! It is I, the fanfic writer full of false promises. Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter for the story, but rather an explanation on why I haven't updated on over a year despite my statements in the last chapter.

First things first, I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and hope that you got to spend it the way you wanted. I got to spend it with my family and will most likely continue to do so until the new year. Now as for my story, there are a few reasons why I have not progressed it any further. In all honesty the biggest reason is just the fact that I can be incredibly lazy. I can't count the number of times that I sat down with the intention of working on this story, and just ended up doing something else entirely. Although I have been constantly coming up with so many ideas for what I may want to do in this story with Bronze.

The issue with that though is that I have having trouble with how I want the story to go on. I haven't been typing, but I have been doing a hell of a lot of reading other fiction stories whether they were good or bad. I think I may have been intimidated by the depth that the plot of some of those good stories went to and am doubting my abilities to create something that the readers will become invested in. I know I could just keep writing and just go with the flow, but I don't want to have to look back on my work, decide I don't like and end up redoing it all over again.

Even with just these four chapters I have already posted, I am having second thoughts about some of the things I've written. Things like Bronze's outfits or the Pokemon he currently has with him are just a few of the things. I even feel like his quick acceptance into the guild conflicts with the character I was planning for him to have. Hell, even his name is sounding off to me. At this point, I don't know if I want to keep writing from where I left off and make changes as I go, or just reboot the story and create a different approach to make the transitions seem smoother.

Another reason would be the fact that I am now a college guy now. I just finished my first semester and am now waiting for the spring semester to start about a month from now. I decided that my chosen career is going to lie somewhere within the diverse field of law enforcement. A dangerous field of work I know, but rewarding none the less. This was only my first semester and there were already a few assignments I wanted to strangle my professors for giving. So if any of you give the slightest of f words about me, then please wish me luck on this perilous journey known as education. Other than that, college has been pretty good to me. I've been making new friends and my life is just really looking up right now. God willing it stays that way.

That's really all I had to say. This message was just a season's greetings and a sign that I'm not dead. (Unlike this story seems to be…) If anyone ever reads this or cares enough to leave a comment, let me know what you think I should do. Have I just been overthinking things? Should I keep going as is, scrap and redo, or give the story away to a more competent writer because I just suck that much? Let me know. If no one says anything, I just make the decision on my own.

P.S

The number of votes I got regarding my O.C's pairing was as follows:

Cana: 2

Mirajane: 1

Both: 4

This is still an open decision so if you haven't given your thoughts about it feel free to do so

With that being said, I hope you all have a happy new year and stay safe out there! Until next time!


End file.
